Morning Routine
by mollygibbs101
Summary: A 'little' fic about how different characters find out about Gibbs' and Ziva's relationship. How will everyone react? COMPLETE! Thanks so much for reading! :D
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Morning Routine

Humour/Romance

M Rating

I thought I'd write a one shot that might turn into a bit more. I'm only writing it, because I've lost my mojo lol, but I have a viable excuse, my Daddy was in hospital :(, but he's ok now :)... so let me know what you think!

Obviously there will be Zibbs!!!! There is a swear word in here, maybe more than one...

Summary: Just an average morning for Gibbs and Ziva.

* * *

'' Get up.''

'' Mmm.'' groaned the woman, before turning over. The male chuckled lightly.

'' Hey, get up.'' he prodded her and she picked up the pillow her head was resting on and put it over her head.

'' Mm-no.'' he chuckled and got out of the bed. Gibbs walked into the en-suite bathroom and showered, enjoying the water cascading down his body. After he showered he went back into the room. His silver hair wet, beads of water runnng down his toned and muscular body and disappearing into the towel wrapped around his hips. He stood at the foot of the bed.

'' Hey!'' The woman in the bed groaned and burrowed herself deeper under the covers. He grinned and walked around so he was standing on her side of the bed, he leant over and kissed the top of her head. The woman wiggled out from under the covers, although her eyes were firmly shut. He kissed her again, his damp lips pressing a kiss onto her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open, dark brown eyes meeting marine blue, Gibbs smiled and his partner gave him a loving smile in return.

'' Good morning Jethro.'' said a sleep filled voice. Gibbs kissed her forehead again.

'' Good morning Zivaleh.'' Ziva grinned, reached up and wrapped her arms around his damp neck, pulling him down and gave him a kiss, which he returned. They broke off the kiss when oxygen was needed which was when Ziva's brain registered that Gibbs was wet... and that he looked very good in nothing but a towel. Ziva caught his eye and he got out of her reach. Ziva sat up and looked at him.

'' You showered without me?''

'' You wouldn't get up,'' argued Gibbs, '' besides I thought I'd be nice and let you lie in for a bit. You must be tired after last night.'' A mischevious grin graced Ziva's features.

'' Not as tired as you Gunny.'' said Ziva, before lunging forward and taking Gibbs' towel, leaving him bare. Ziva stuffed the towel behind her and lay back, once she was settled, she gave him an angelic smile. Gibbs laughed and got onto the bed so he was above her on all fours.

'' I want my towel back.''

'' I want does not get, Jethro.'' teased Ziva, grinning, Gibbs lowered himself onto her and Ziva grinned even more when he pressed onto her.

'' Give it back.''

'' No, I need it.'' protested Ziva. Gibbs looked at her and grinned when she raised her hips to grind into him.

'' I've just got out of the shower, I'm not getting dirty. Besides we've got work to get to. Maybe later Zee.'' Ziva pouted but gave Gibbs back his towel. He lowered his head and kissed her, before getting off of her.

'' I think I need a shower.'' said Ziva, getting out of the bed and stretching. She walked past Gibbs and he slapped her butt. Ziva turned and flashed him one of her brilliant grins, before pulling her vest top over her head and dropping it on the floor, the only thing on the top half of her body was her Star of David pendant. Gibbs wolf whistled, making her laugh.

Ziva showered quickly and went into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her small frame, to see Gibbs just pulling on his boxers. She grinned and walked past him, slapping his butt. He looked up and grinned when Ziva threw her towel on the floor, the little moisture on her body, glistening in the morning sun. Gibbs let out a sigh and Ziva looked at him, wearing nothing but her necklace.

'' What?'' Gibbs looked her up and down.

'' What did I do to deserve you?'' Ziva shook her head and smiled at him.

'' I am your consolation prize for your amazing contribution to NCIS.'' said Ziva, Gibbs chuckled and Ziva picked up her towel and began to dry herself. Gibbs walked up behind her and took the towel off of her, she smiled as he bent down to dry her golden legs.

'' I can do it myself you know.'' Gibbs grinned, Ziva held back a moan as the towel went higher.

'' I'm being nice.'' said Gibbs, ' accidently' brushing against the apex of her thighs. Ziva looked at him.

'' Um, I am supposed to be getting drier, not wetter Jethro.'' said Ziva, Gibbs chuckled and carried on anyway. Ziva grabbed his arm.

'' Jethro, stop it or do it.'' she half whispered. He was teasing her and she was not happy, although she did hope he did do it. Gibbs pushed her down.

'' Do you want it?''

'' Yes.'' said Ziva, Gibbs spread her legs and chuckled.

'' You really are wet.'' Ziva gave a sarcastic laugh.

'' No kidding.'' Gibbs looked at her.

'' How do you want it? My amazing hand skills? Or my amazing mouth skills?'' Ziva gave a small chuckle.

'' Whatever you think will get me there faster, we have work to get to.'' Gibbs chuckled.

'' Ever the professional, David.'' he said before lowering his head.

'' Jet?'' He looked up.

'' Please do not tease me.'' Gibbs winked and lowered his head and closed his lips around her clit, making her moan, he placed his hands on her hips and stroked his tongue along her entrance. Ziva's hand went up to hold onto the head board and she moaned again.

'' Jethro...'' moaned Ziva. He grinned and he closed his lips around her clit and hummed making her arch.

'' Ohh... Jet...'' moaned Ziva, Gibbs grinned, before sliding his tongue down and leaving it above her entrance, he looked at Ziva, who looked at him in confusion. He grinned before thrusting his tongue into her, she arched and moaned.

'' Jet... I am so close.'' she breathed, Gibbs thrust a few more times before he began to hum. Ziva's hands flew down to Gibbs' head where she grabbed his hair.

'' Ohh... Ohhhhh... mmmmm... Jeeeett!'' screamed Ziva, as she reached her peak, Gibbs grinned as he could feel her walls contracting around his tongue. He pulled his tongue out and crawled up Ziva's body and looked at her.

'' Was that good?''

'' No.'' panted Ziva, Gibbs' brow furrowed.

'' Huh?''

'' It was not good... It was fucking fantastic.'' said Ziva, before kissing him, tasting herself on him. Gibbs grinned.

'' Can you feel that?'' asked Ziva. Gibbs looked at her.

'' My coc-''

'' No, not that. Your ego has just expanded... it rivals Tony's.'' said Ziva. Gibbs chuckled and got up, he grabbed his jeans and pulled them on, while Ziva just lay back and watched him dress. Once he was dressed he looked at her.

'' Your getting the bed wet Zee.'' Ziva gave a deep chuckle.

'' Oh, honey, it was wet ages ago.'' Gibbs laughed and left the bedroom, buttoning up his shirt. Ziva stayed on the bed for a minute before she got up and dressed herself and went down the stairs. She smiled as Gibbs handed her a mug of coffee. She took it and kissed him.

'' Toda... Jethro...''

'' Yeah?'' Ziva looked at him.

'' Can you braid my hair, please?'' Gibbs smiled and put down his coffee, while Ziva put down her coffee and found her hairbrush and a hair band, Gibbs took them off of her and brushed her wet locks, he then twisted and fiddled with her hair and then tied it up. He put her brush down and spun her around, she kissed him again.

'' Toda ahuvi.'' Gibbs grinned.

'' Guess the five hours Shan and Kel spent teaching me about hair wasn't a complete waste of time.'' Ziva laughed and picked up her coffee.

'' You are very skilled.'' Gibbs picked up his coffee and pressed the mug to his lips.

'' Yeah, just don't tell DiNozzo or Abby, it'll ruin my street cred.'' Ziva laughed then checked her watch.

'' Oh, we have to go.'' said Ziva, before downing her coffee. Gibbs downed his and they put their empty mugs next to the sink. They picked up their coats and the walked to the front door.

'' Are we going to work in the same car?'' Gibbs shook his head and threw Ziva her keys.

'' Can't.'' said Gibbs, closing the front door, Ziva sighed. Ziva gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking over to her own car. Gibbs grinned as he watched her take her time. He beeped his horn and Ziva grinned. He smiled again when she revved her engine and squealed onto the road. Gibbs followed but he took a different route, so he could pick up his coffee.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs and Ziva had been seeing each other for seven months and a week. They started out slowly, until passion and desire drove them into insanity. All of the ' innocent' flirting, the ' accidental' brushes and the sexy grins had soon spiralled out into something huge and to be honest, they both loved it. They had each found someone to live for and someone to love, honour and protect.

Gibbs believed that Ziva could be the person to fill the void in his heart, made when Shannon and Kelly were torn from him. Don't get him wrong, he loved Shannon and Kelly, forever and for always, but Ziva was here now.

And in Ziva's eyes, she had found a life partner, she had found something worth surviving for, despite the hatred and death that surrounded her. She had found someone she could trust.

The team soon found out about them and were happy for them. Abby was happy that her hero was happy again. Tony was happy simply because his friends were happy and he got less headslaps. McGee was happy for his friends and new writing material. Ducky was happy because they were both happy and Jenny was happy because her best friend was loved and cherished.

The team loved seeing their friends do happy and Abby and Jenny loved seeing Gibbs express his affection for Ziva, whether it was a wink or a small kiss on the temple, it always lifted their spirits.

And of course, if the team knew about, the whole of NCIS did and it was quite nice to not be barked at by Gibbs on a bad day or threatened by Ziva when she was PMS-ing.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs walked into the bullpen holding a cup of his favourite coffee and a mango berry madness smoothie, Ziva looked up and grinned when he deposited it on her desk.

'' Toda.''

'' Hey, boss, where's mine?'' asked Tony, a grin on is face. Gibbs looked at him.

'' Why? Do you deserve one?'' Ziva looked up and McGee grinned, this was going to be epic.

'' Yeah.''

'' Ok, do you have to put up with whining, day in and day out?''

'' No.''

'' Do you have to put up with stupidity and immaturity?''

'' No.''

'' Have I been sleeping with you for the past seven months?''

'' Hell no.''

'' Well then, tell me why you deserve one.'' Ziva and McGee burst into laughter and even Gibbs chuckled. Tony smirked.

'' Didn't want one anyway.'' Gibbs winked at Ziva and then sat at his desk.

'' You walked right into that one Tony.'' said McGee as Ziva took a massive sip of her smoothie, purposely making it loud, to annoy Tony. Jenny walked along the steps


	2. Jimmy

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Morning Routine

Humour/Romance

M Rating

Ok... I'm officially putting all of my stories on hold, I apologise but I really can't juggle three/four/five stories, it's my own fault, I'm stupid and I will admit that :)

This chappy is for... OMDP92, simply because she has dedicated two of her chaps to me! All of these chapters are going to be flashbacks of how they found out... another thank you to OMDP92. And thanks for the reviews and yes... I will continue :)

Summary: Just an average morning for Gibbs and Ziva. This one is Jimmy Palmer.

* * *

Jimmy

'' Mr Palmer, please be sure to lock that cabinet once you've finished. It seems our supply of rubber gloves is declining, that is the seventh box this week.'' Jimmy looked up.

'' But it's only Wednesday, Doctor.'' Ducky nodded.

'' Yes, exactly, it seems the budget only allows so much money for gloves. Well, good night Mr Palmer.'' said Ducky, placing his hat on his head and walking out of Autopsy.

'' Goodnight... Doctor.'' Jimmy looked back down at the instruments he was cleaning and grinned. The job could be boring, but he wouldn't change it for the world. He heard the doors swish open behind him.

'' Did you forget something Doctor Mallard?'' asked Jimmy, before turning around to see an empty room. Jimmy frowned then went back to his task at hand. He would have to remember to tell Ducky that the doors were playing up. He began humming and he stopped when he heard the doors swish open again. He put down the wipes he was using and he picked up the scalpel. He had heard how Ari had infiltrated NCIS and he didn't like how the doors swished open and close. He walked over to the doors only to jump out of his skin as he saw Ziva's reflection in the door. He spun around, pointing the scalpel at Ziva.

'' Why are you pointing a scalpel at me Jimmy?'' asked Ziva.

'' You scared me.''

'' I would not be a very good assassain if I did not scare people every again and now.''

'' Now and again.''

'' What?''

'' The phrase is now and again.'' said Jimmy. Ziva waved it away.

'' Whatever, have you seen Gibbs?''

'' Sorry, no, why would he come down here?'' Ziva shrugged.

'' You know what he is like.'' Jimmy smiled and put down the scalpel.

'' Could you lock up the cabinet for me, I really gotta go to the bathroom.'' said Jimmy, before leaving the Autopsy suite... amybe he might bump into Agent Lee. Ziva ok-ed and locked up the cabinet and she grinned when the doors swished open.

'' Officer David, it's pretty late, what are you doing here?'' asked a deep husky voice. Ziva spun around.

'' I am waiting for someone, they promised meet me down here fo some... unforgettable fun, I think they put it. Although I could ask you the same thing Agent Gibbs.'' Gibbs stepped into Ziva's personal space and took the keys and threw them over his shoulder. Ziva grinned and he grinned back.

'' How long will he be gone?''

'' I do not know, but he will be a while, Agent Lee has not left yet.'' Gibbs chuckled. He tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

'' Good. I have been waiting for this all day.'' murmered Gibbs, kissing her head. Ziva grinned.

'' Where and how are you going to take me?'' Gibbs grinned.

'' The supply closet over there and against the wall.'' Ziva grinned.

'' Get to it Gunny.''

As soon as those words left Ziva's mouth, Gibbs rammed his tongue down her throat and caressed her ass. Ziva pulled his shirt out of his pants and fiddled with his belt buckle. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he took them into the supply closet. He practically wrenched the door off of it's hinges and they all but fell into the closet. Ziva shrieked with laughter when Gibbs growled after he slammed the door shut behind him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jimmy whistled while walking back into Autopsy... Agent Lee was a good kisser. He frowned when he saw Ziva wasn't in Autopsy, he frowned again when he saw the keys scattered on the floor. He heard a bang and a _very_ loud moan come from the supply closet. Jimmy gulped, trying to clear all thoughts of Ari sneaking in to get him out of his head, he crept closer to the door and pulled it open, making Gibbs and Ziva stumble out, looking incredibly guilty.

'' Argh!''

'' Damn!''

'' Palmer!'' Jimmy looked at Ziva and Gibbs, he could see a love bite forming on Ziva's neck and Gibbs had several scratch marks on his neck.

'' Oh my god.'' said Jimmy, Ziva looked at Jimmy.

'' Jim-''

'' Oh my god, that's why you were looking for him... Oh my god.'' said Jimmy. Gibbs leant forward and headslapped him.

'' Hey, get a grip.''

'' But you and Ziva... Rule twelve...''

'' How good is Michelle in bed Palmer?'' said Ziva, Jimmy blushed.

'' We'll keep yours quiet, if you keep ours quiet.'' said Gibbs. Jimmy nodded. Gibbs slapped Ziva's ass.

'' See you at home, Zee.'' said Gibbs walking out of Autopsy. Jimmy looked at Ziva.

'' How did that happen?''

'' It is a very long story... you will not say anything, will you?''

'' No... I'm not stupid enough to.'' said Jimmy. Ziva nodded.

'' Ok... see you around.'' said Ziva, before practically running out of Autopsy. She had been caught doing a lot of things she shouldn't have, but being caught having sex was definatley a first, especially with her boss.

Jimmy grinned to himself... he really wouldn't change his job for the world.


	3. Jenny

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Morning Routine

Humour/Romance

M Rating

Ok, as you know in Role Reversal I'm-a going to have Gibbs and Ziva in the directors office doing the dirty so... this is my practise. Reviews and critisism is greatly appreciated! :)

Oh and I have a naughty word in here... hee hee :)

Summary: Just an average morning for Gibbs and Ziva. This one is Jenny.

* * *

Jenny

'' That was an excellent result, Agent Gibbs. SECNAV appreciated it and I appreciate it.'' Gibbs looked at Jenny, as they exited MTAC.

'' Oh, yeah, why do you appreciate it?'' the red-head grinned.

'' SECNAV don't bite my head off.'' said Jenny, Gibbs laughed, they stood at the banister, so they could see the team working. At hearing Gibbs' laugh, Ziva looked up, and if her eyes could have turned green, they would have. Gibbs looked at her and sent her a wink. Ziva rolled her eyes and went back to work.

'' Ah, it was a team effort Jen.'' said Gibbs. Jen elbowed him in the ribs.

'' Modest.'' They both chuckled and this time Ziva sent a glare Gibbs' way. Jenny looked down.

'' How was Ziva?'' Gibbs shrugged.

'' She's good at compartmentalising.'' Jenny looked at Ziva.

The case they had just solved was pretty tough, it had rewoken a storm full of memories for Ziva. A girl had been abducted from her home in Quantico, while her father was on tour in Iraq. The mother and her two brothers had received video clips of her being beaten and hurt. The ransom was $3,000,000. It had been three days until they had found her, and the bruises and cuts had multiplied by the dozen since the last clip. The only difference was was that her family gave a damn about their daughter. Gibbs had held Ziva close and comforted her as she had revealed what had occured in her painful childhood past. He had tried his best to prove that she was still here and that she was ok, with his body, well, it was only just starting to work. The nightmares were lessening and the tears had nearly stopped, but it was ok to say that the worst was over.

'' What does your gut say?'' Gibbs looked at Ziva.

'' She'll be ok.''

' _She'll be very ok when I screw her against my boat.' _thought Gibbs. Jenny sighed.

'' All the same, I want her up here so we can talk to her. Well you can talk to her if I fail, I am sure you can make her feel better.'' said Jenny, running her hand through her red mane. Gibbs shrugged.

'' She won't talk, especially if you push her.'' said Gibbs, Jenny looked at him, with a slightly suspicious look. Gibbs tried not to gulp, he mentally head slapped himself, he had almost given up his relationship with Ziva. Jen looked away.

'' Ziva!'' Ziva's head snapped up to the director and her... sexy boss.

'' Yes?''

'' My office, now.'' said Jen, before walking off. Gibbs waited for Ziva to run up the stairs and join him.

'' What have I done?'' she asked, falling into step with Gibbs as they walked to Jenny's office.

'' She wants to talk to you about the case and how you felt about it.'' Ziva glared at him.

'' You did no-''

'' I didn't say anything, just nod and give her what she wants to hear.'' suggested Gibbs, Ziva sighed.

'' I can not believe this.''

'' Hey, I'll make it up to you.'' Ziva gave him a sexy grin.

'' I am on top?'' Gibbs rolled his eyes but nodded. Ziva grinned and they walked past Cynthia and into Jenny's office.

Jenny looked up.

'' Ziva...''

'' Jenny. You wanted to see me?'' Jenny nodded and walked over to her bourbon cabinet.

'' Yeah, bourbon?''

'' Yeah.'' said Gibbs, Ziva grinned at him.

'' I do not see why not, yes please.'' said Ziva, Jenny poured drinks for all of them and gave them to them.

'' The case.'' said Jenny, sitting in her chair and looking at Ziva. Ziva exhaled.

'' What about it?'' Gibbs rolled his eyes.

'' How was it for you?'' asked Jenny, concerned for her friend. Ziva did her best not to roll her eyes.

'' It was fine.'' Jenny stood.

'' Ziva, you can talk to me.'' Gibbs took a step back and leant on the table, he drank his bourbon in one go and placed the glass behind him.

'' It brought back a few memories, but it is nothing I can not handle.'' said Ziva, monotone. Jenny raised an eyebrow and was about to reply but Cynthia walked in. The three of them looked at her.

'' Sorry to interrupt but there's a disturbance in reception.'' Jenny frowned.

'' What kind of disturbance?'' Cynthia sighed.

'' CIA.'' Jenny took a big gulp of her drink and set it on her desk.

'' This isn't done Ziva.'' Ziva nodded and Jenny left the office, closing the door behind her.

Ziva set her untouched drink down and sighed. Gibbs left the table and went over to her and massaged her shoulders. Ziva leant into it, groaning when he worked out the tension.

'' I am sorry but I do not need her interrogating me.'' said Ziva, Gibbs kissed her temple.

'' Never apologise.'' he murmered against her temple. Ziva grinned.

'' I forgot, sorry.'' Gibbs growled and swatted her butt. Ziva looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

'' You know, she might be gone for a while.'' said Ziva casually. Gibbs grinned.

'' Yeah, the CIA of al agencies...'' Ziva chuckled and turned around to face her lover.

'' So, what would you like me to do for you... Director Gibbs.'' Gibbs grinned again.

'' I can feel the power.'' said Gibbs. Ziva grinned.

'' I can feel it too, oh wait, that is just your little marin-'' Gibbs covered her mouth with his hand.

'' Little?'' he asked, backing her into Jenny's desk. Ziva looked at him, a playful twinkle in her eye. She licked his hand and he pulled it away.

'' Gross Ziva.'' Ziva shrugged and he picked her up and placed her onto the table in the middle of Jenny's office. He got up onto the table and placed himself above her.

'' I do not think this is appropriate, Director.'' said Ziva, adopting an innocent voice. Gibbs lowered his head and bit her breast through her shirt. She groaned.

'' What was that for?''

'' You didn't finish your paperwork, you little minx.'' said Gibbs roughly, before sliding a calloused hands along the inside of her leg, making her eyelids flutter.

'' Guess wearing a skirt today has a perk after all.'' said Ziva, Gibbs grinned then thrust two fingers into her without warning. She groaned and sighed in pleasure. He pumped in and out while, leaving trails of kisses along her neck and jawline. Ziva's breathing started to become irregular and before either of them knew it, she came, moaning his name. Gibbs grinned and licked his fingers, Ziva smacked her lips together and grinned when he bent down to kiss her, letting her taste herself on him. He unzipped his pants and lowered himself, rubbing his head along Ziva's entrance. Ziva kissed him.

'' Are we really going to do this in the Directors office?'' Gibbs grinned and nodded.

'' Cynthia?''

'' Is more than likely with Jen.'' assured Gibbs. Ziva bit her lip.

'' We could get caught.'' said Ziva. Gibbs shrugged.

'' Jenny said I can make you feel better and the risk of getting caught turns you on, don't deny it David, you forget I've seen how wet you are.'' Ziva groaned. She liked it when he talked dirty. She looked at the closed door and nodded.

'' Make it quick... and hard.'' said Ziva, before Gibbs thrust himself into her, making her back arch in pleasure and pain. He withdrew almost completely then thrust himself back into her, hard, just the way she liked it. They thrust and grinded their clothed hips together, loving the little whimpers and moans they could hear, they were getting closer and closer until they both climaxed, Ziva crying Gibbs' name and Gibbs' cursing and calling Ziva's name. They both looked at each other, smiling. They heard a bang and they looked in the direction of the door.

Jenny was standing there, her jaw had hit the floor and she was staring, wide- eyed. She pointed, but was unable to form words.

'' Get off me.'' muttered Ziva, Gibbs pulled himself from Ziva and tucked himself away and zipped up, he offered his hand to Ziva and he pulled her off the table. They walked past Jenny and opened the door, Gibbs walked out while Jenny looked at Jenny.

'' Erm... thanks for the drink.'' said Ziva, before rushing after Gibbs. Jenny walked forward, her mouth still open, she closed the door and sat down in her chair.

'' OH MY FUCKING GOD!''


	4. Ducky

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Morning Routine

Humour/Romance

M Rating

Isn't Autopsy the greatest?...

Summary: Just an average morning for Gibbs and Ziva. This one is Ducky.

* * *

Ducky

'' Look, will you just stop fighting me and do as I say.'' growled Gibbs as he dragged Ziva into the elevator. Ziva giggled.

'' I have work to do. And what were your words? 'Do it David, or I'll kick your ass'.'' argued Ziva. Gibbs pressed the button, making the elevator go down.

'' I did not say that.'' said Gibbs, keeping a grip on her arm.

'' Yes you did, Tony and McGee heard you.'' Gibbs rolled his eyes.

'' Ok, just come up with a decent excuse and I'll let you off.'' Ziva scoffed.

'' Ok, how about this 'I could not finish my report because my Boss wanted to screw my brains out in Autopsy.'?'' said Ziva, before growling as Gibbs dragged her into Autopsy.

'' Yeah ok.'' said Gibbs, only paying attention long enugh to pick Ziva up and put her on the only free Autopsy table.

'' This is classed as rape, Jethro.'' said Ziva, grinning as he pushed her down and climbed onto the table.

'' I can't hear any complaints.'' said Gibbs, looking at Ziva with intent, desire and lust darkening his crystal gaze.

''' Are you serious? As soon as you even looked at me I was complaining.'' said Ziva, watching Gibbs straddle her, he tapped her around the face.

'' Shut up.'' Ziva sighed.

'' Why are we doing this down in Autopsy anyway? It is full of dead bodies.'' said Ziva.

'' Because Ducky isn't here-''

'' How do you know Palmer and Lee are not in that storage cupboard?'' said Ziva, pointing at the storage cupboard. Gibbs looked over his shouder.

'' I'll check.'' he said, getting off of her.

'' If you move I'm going to spank you.'' threatened Gibbs. Ziva scoffed.

'' Yeah, ok then.'' Gibbs opened the storage cupboard to see no Palmer and no Lee.

'' Empty.'' said Gibbs, Ziva nodded and jumped off of the table.

'' Well this has been fun.'' she said before bolting towards the doors, Gibbs ran and caught her around the waist and pulled her back. He grabbed the chair and landed five hard swats to her behind.

'' Ow!'' yelped Ziva. Gibbs sat her up properly.

'' I told you.'' Ziva looked at him with a smile on her face.

'' I believe you. Do we have to do this now?'' asked Ziva. She did really want to, she was just playing hard to get, which put Gibbs into a very _rough _mood. Gibbs looked at her.

'' Yeah, we do.'' he said softly. Ziva nodded.

'' Ok, just promise not to yell at me if I do not finish my report.'' said Ziva, getting up and walking over to the table, Gibbs got up and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her small waist he kissed her neck.

'' Promise.'' he murmered against her neck. She smiled as his hands lowered and rested on her hips. She spun and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. He moved his hands around and under her top, caressing her skin with calloused fingers and hands. She wriggled when he tickled her and she swatted his ass, which made him chuckle. They broke apart and Gibbs let Ziva go and sat on the table, Ziva moved to stand between his legs and they kissed again. They deepened the kiss and they did not fail to hear the doors swish open. Ziva moved out of Gibbs reach to see Ducky just moving along like he hadn't seen them. She looked at Gibbs, who shrugged and got off of the table. They both crept to the door but were stopped by a Scottish voice.

'' You are aware those tables have to be sterilised now.'' Ziva and Gibbs turned to look at him, whilst he was sorting through paperwork.

'' Ducky-''

'' There are some cleaning materials in the store cupboard, and while your at it, you may clean the others.'' Ziva and Gibbs looked at each other, Ziva was horrified.

'' Ducky-''

'' Get to it.'' Gibbs stepped forward.

'' Duck-''

'' If you insist on having sexual intercourse on my autopsy tables, you can at least clean them. I thought it was Mr Palmer and Agent Lee at first, judging by how the tables flouresed but now I have seen you two. I feel oblidged to apologise to the poor chap.'' said Ducky, Gibbs looked away while Ziva blushed.

'' You two could have contaminated evidence and the body.'' said Ducky, making Gibbs and Ziva feel very small. They stood hands by their sides and they were looking at the very interesting floor.

'' Why am I not hearing your apologies?''

'' Sorry Ducky.'' muttered Gibbs and Ziva in unison. Ducky grinned.

'' Just clean them after use, please.'' said Ducky. Ziva and Gibbs nodded. They were about to leave when Ducky cleared his throat.

'' Like I said, clean them.'' Ziva nodded and did as she was told while Gibbs looked at Ducky.

'' Ducky-''

'' As far as I am aware it takes two to tango, help Ziva and you can leave quicker, which is what a certain part of your body is aching for.'' Gibbs looked down, while Ziva laughed. Gibbs glared at her but walked over to her and helped her anyway. Ducky smiled.

'' I will be staying here as well. To see if you do a decent job of it.'' Ziva sighed while Gibbs growled.

Having sex in Autopsy was something they wouldn't be doing in the near future.


	5. Abby

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Morning Routine

Humour/Romance

M Rating

As much as I love you OMDP92, Abby was in the works before Tony... maybe next chapter :)

Summary: Just an average morning for Gibbs and Ziva. This one is forensic extraordinare Abby Scuito.

Abby

Abby stood in her lab with her back to the door, tapping her foot with extreme impatience, her arms folded tight across her chest and a pout on her face.

Hanging around federal agents could be a bore, but ever the optimist, Abby had found that she had picked up investigator traits, like noticing tiny subtle changes between two co-workers, two certain members of Team Gibbs.

She spun around as she heard light, careful footsteps and the swish of cargo pants. She watched as Ziva entered Abby's lab, she had a smile on her face and her eye were shining- subtle changes!-

'' You wanted to see me, Abby?''

'' Sit down.'' Ziva lost her smile, but the sparkle in her eyes remained, she frowned but did as she was told. They both remained in silence until they heard another pair of footsteps, heavy and full of authority and they could almost smell the caffiene. They both looked up to see Gibbs walk in.

'' Hey Abs.''

'' Don't 'hey Abs' me. Sit down.'' Gibbs remained standing, he looked at Ziva, who shrugged.

'' What's wrong Abby?'' asked Gibbs, Abby glared at both of them before walking over to her lab door and locking it, then she turned on both of them.

'' How stupid do you think I am?'' Gibbs and Ziva exchanged looks.

'' I do not understand Abby.'' said Ziva. Abby glared at her even harder.

'' Did you guys not think I wouldn't work it out?'' Again, Gibbs and Ziva exchanged looks.

'' Abs-''

'' Don't Abs me Gibbs. I know everything and I know you didn't tell me. Me! Of all people Gibbs, I thought we had a connection, as special bond, I go to you, you come to me.'' Gibbs looked down at his _very_ interesting footware. Abby looked at Ziva, who visibly gulped.

'' And you! We're best friends, practically sisters! How could you not tell me! Don't you trust me?'' Ziva stood up and went over to Abby.

'' I do trust you Abby-''

'' Well you obviously don't! You should have told me that you were seeing each other!'' Gibbs walked over to Abby and kissed her forehead.

'' Hey.'' Abby had tears in her eyes.

'' Abs, I'm sor-''

'' I'm not angry with the fact you didn't tell me right away, I'm annoyed you didn't trust me, the fact that I found out the way I did.'' Abby spun and hugged Gibbs tight, which Gibbs returned. He looked at Ziva who looked helpless. Abby let go of Gibbs and hugged Ziva, which she returned. Abby let go and Ziva walked over to Gibbs and Abby smiled as Gibbs wrapped a strong arm around her waist.

'' You guys are so cute. I wish you told me like that.'' Ziva and Gibbs looked at each other.

'' Abby I have something to tell you.'' said Ziva, hoping she would catch on. Abby grinned.

'' What!''

'' Gibbs and I are together.'' Abby squealed and hugged them both. She looked at both of them.

'' Can I see a kiss?'' Gibbs raised his eyebrows while Ziva blushed.

'' Abby I would not be comfo-'' Gibbs cut the rest of her sentence of by kissing her deeply, Abby 'yay-ed' and clapped. Gibbs pulled away from Ziva and she hit him playfully on the chest. Abby giggled and Gibbs chuckled.

'' Just out of interest, how did you find out Abs?'' Ziva got herself out of Gibbs' grip and went to the other end of the lab.

'' Ziva has a tattoo, she showed me 'cause I didn't believe her, so I looked it up and it means Jethro.'' Gibbs looked at Ziva, who had turned a deep red colour.

'' Oh really?'' Abby's eyes widened.

'' You didn't know?'' Gibbs shook his head and Abby spun to look at Ziva who was admiring Abby's art.

'' You sly Israeli.'' Ziva bit back a grin.

'' Where is it Abs?''

'' Oh she made me promis-''

'' Do you want a Caf-Pow! today?''

'' It's on her right hipbone.'' said Abby, indicating it on her own body. Gibbs 'huh-ed' and looked at Ziva.

'' Oh David.'' he said in a sing song voice. Ziva looked at him.

'' Yes Gibbs?''

'' My office.'' Abby cackled.

'' Can I watch?'' Gibbs chuckled and Ziva shook her head in amusement.

'' Sorry Abs, this could get a little messy.'' said Gibbs unlocking the door. Ziva chuckled.

'' Hmm, bodily fluids tend to do that.'' Gibbs grabbed Ziva by the upper arm and pulled her out of the lab.

'' See you later Abby!'' called Ziva, Abby grinned and turned back to her work.

She was glad they were together, they were both loyal and honourable people and neither of them deserved less.


	6. Tony

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Morning Routine

Humour/Romance

M Rating

For my loverly friend OMDP92… we are all waiting for an update for a certain fic… *drums fingers on table* we gonna see it anytime soon? Haha love you! x

Summary: Just an average morning for Gibbs and Ziva. This one is Tony.

* * *

Tony- Well, how else am I going to do it?

Tony flashed the gorgeous blonde across him his charming smile and she giggled, fluttering her obviously false lashes.

'' Oh Tony I am having such a good time.'' gushed the blonde. Tony smiled.

'' Me too Alexa, I can't wait to show you my apartment.'' Alexa giggled again.

'' I can't wait to see it.''. Tony grinned and then he heard a very familiar feminine laugh. He looked to his right and not two tables away was Ziva. Tony's bit his lip to stop his jaw from hitting the floor, she looked absolutely stunning, her hair was curled elegantly and sat comfortably over one shoulder, she had a pair of gold dangly earrings and a matching necklace and on her left wrist she wore a gold bangle, her make up was very light, but she looked beautiful nonetheless. Her dress had a dip at the front, showing off a bit of cleavage. She was smiling and looking at the the guy sitting opposite her with great intent. He watched her as she giggled at whatever the guy was saying. Tony looked to see who the guy was, but with the kind of lighting he couldn't see.

He looked at Alexa and smiled as their main course arrived. He watched as she tucked inand when he was sure Alexa wasn't watching he looked back over at Ziva to see her main course being delivered and her date's. They grinned at each other as they both tucked in and he watched as Ziva's date fed her the first mouthful of his steak, she took it with a grin and smiled at her date before chewing. Tony swallowed his first mouthful of steak guiltily. He then watched as Ziva offered a meatball and she beamed when her date took it. He saw her speak but didn't understand, how he wished he had Abby's skill of lip reading.

He felt a sharp pain in his shin and looked at Alexa as she glared at him.

'' Ow!''

'' Did you even listen to me?'' asked Alexa angrily. Tony shook his head.

'' No, sorry, I was thinking about you.'' Alexa's gaze softened.

'' I said, tonight is beautiful, you can see the stars out of the window.'' Tony looked.

'' Oh yeah, not as beautiful as you though.'' Alexa giggled and went back to her vegetarian meal, he looked over at Ziva, to see her date lean across and tuck a curl behind her ear, she captured his hand before he could draw away and held it and Tony watched as her date caressed Ziva's small hand in his large one. Tony looked at his food and tried to think.

Who would date Ziva? He didn't mean that in a bad way, it's just that having an assassin for a girlfriend was a turn off for him, obviously not for her date, who liked danger. He thought. Someone who liked danger… Not McGee, no it was a Marine haircut… oh my God… Damon Werth! Tony almost choked on his water. Alexa looked at him.

'' Oh my God, Tony honey, you ok?'' Tony nodded and looked around to see he had drawn attention to himself, but not from Ziva or her date, both of them too wrapped up in each other to notice anything. Tony smirked at everyone looking at him before going back to his dinner, it wasn't Damon, he got a look at his build and it wasn't as muscular as Damon's… but it was still a Marine. He looked at Alexa, who had just set her cutlery down, Tony did the same.

'' Do you want to order dessert?'' Alexa smiled and picked up the menu, Tony looked over at Ziva, who finished her dinner, she leant forward and wiped her date's mouth and smiled when he held her hand and kissed her knuckles. Tony frowned and tried to read Ziva's lips.

'' _No, let us go back to yours._'' Tony sat up straight and looked at Alexa.

'' Actually, would you like to go back to mine for dessert?'' asked Tony, grinning. Alexa giggled.

'' Sure.'' Tony waited until Ziva stood and like the perfect gentleman her date seemed to be, he passed Ziva his jacket and he left the money on the table. Tony left his money and he got up, pulling Alexa along with him.

'' Come on Alexa!'' Alexa frowned at being pulled along, but went with it. Tony watched as Ziva walked out hand in hand with her date, they must be serious and with a marine too!

' I wonder what Boss will say.' he thought.

'' Tony!'' protested Alexa as he pulled her along. He looked at her.

'' Yeah?''

'' What's the hurry?'' Tony thought on his feet.

'' I can't wait, I need to get you to mine.'' Alexa blushed.

'' Oh Tony, you just had to say.''

'' Yeah, that's what my Boss says.'' said Tony. At hearing that word, Ziva's date turned around and his eyes widened when he saw Tony and Tony threw his head back and laughed as he saw Ziva and Gibbs holding hands.

'' Boss! No way! You and Ziva? Oh my God.'' Ziva froze.

'' Tony, do not make me kill you.'' said Ziva, as Tony caught up with them. Ziva smiled at Alexa.

'' Ha, oh wait til Probie hears this.'' laughed Tony, Ziva smirked evilly.

'' Hey sweetie, what is your name?''

'' Alexa.''

'' That is a pretty name, it is a shame he will not remember it in three days time.'' Tony shut up and looked at Ziva.

'' Why not?''

'' Tony is what you Americans call a Casanova, yes?'' she asked looking at Gibbs. Gibbs nodded. Alexa rounded on Tony.

'' You were leading me on?'' Tony's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

'' Oh my god, I never want to see you again.'' shouted Alexa, before stomping off. Ziva and Gibbs chuckled and Tony looked at them.

'' Thanks Ziva.'' Ziva shrugged, then grinned.

'' The night is still young Tony, there is a brunette over there.'' Gibbs laughed and Tony looked down.

'' It had to happen to you eventually DiNozzo.'' Said Gibbs. Tony nodded.

'' So you two, huh?'' Gibbs pulled Ziva close to him and kissed her temple. Tony nodded.

'' Well, I'm happy for you anyway.'' They both smiled.

'' Thanks DiNozzo.'' said Gibbs, Ziva chuckled.

'' Aw, Tony. I am sure McGee is available if you are looking for company.'' Tony glared at her.

'' No, I'm good, like you said the night is still young.'' said Tony, watching the brunette sashay past him. Ziva shook her head.

'' Have fun Tony.'' said Ziva. Tony grinned.

'' Yeah, you too! And don't forget the protection Boss.'' Gibbs chuckled.

'' Why would we need protection?''

'' I am an assassin after all.'' smirked Ziva, before walking away, pulling Gibbs along with her.

'' See you at work Boss!''

'' Bite me!''

Tony chuckled and rubbed his hands together, now for the brunettes...


	7. McGee

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Morning Routine

Humour/Romance

M Rating

No... I didn't forget Timmy, he's just the penultimate person... Yeah that's right I teased you about another chapter... go on, have a guess!

This is a little OOC for Gibbs, in the chapter he will embrace technology like he would a cup of coffee.

Ok, once again my h8 4 wrds lyk dis has anoyd me, so I is gona spk nrmaly

By now, everyone knows, except McGee.

Summary: Just an average morning for Gibbs Ziva. This one is and McGee.

* * *

McGee

Gibbs strode into the bullpen with a very long face. McGee and Tony looked up and wondered, Tony looked back down after giving a knowing nod. McGee looked at Tony and then back at Gibbs. What the hell was going on?

If only Ziva were here, maybe she could explain Gibbs' irregular bahaviour, she was an expert in languages and that included body language, however Ziva had decided to take a week's holiday and was more than likely sunning herself on an Israeli beach with a book to read. McGee sighed, it was four more days until she came back and he had a feeling that his Boss' behaviour wouldn't change for the better.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The day passed slowly and painfully. Tony had been an annoying prick and Gibbs didn't headslap him once, Gibbs also opted out of lunch, even though Tony was paying for it and to make matters worse, he only had had one cup of coffee throughout the day! (like I said very OOC). Tony had left so it was just Gibbs and McGee.

McGee logged off of his computer and grabbed his things.

'' Night Boss.'' said McGee as he began to walk away.

'' G'nght Tim.'' said Gibbs, McGee stopped in his tracks. Gibbs never called him Tim. He did a U-turn and stopped in front of Gibbs' desk.

'' Ok Boss, I know you don't like talking about your feelings but you're really beginning to worry me-''

'' McGee-''

'' You haven't eaten, you've only drunk one cup of coffee and you haven't headslapped Tony once!'' cried McGee, Gibbs looked at him.

'' McGee...''

'' Yeah Boss?'' replied McGee after he had calmed down a little.

'' Can you teach me to use my email?''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs sat on his bed with a laptop Ziva had left on his lap, he quickly logged on to his email account and typed out an email and sent it. The lesson he had asked McGee for would all be worth it... or so he hoped. He put it down and was about to stretch when his laptop beeped. He picked it up and to his delight he had a reply. Gibbs looked up.

'' Thank you God for sending me McGee.'' he said quietly before opening the email up and reading the reply and typing again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abby ran into the bullpen to see all three male agents hard at work.

'' Still no Ziva?''

'' She's not back 'til Saturday, Abs.'' said Gibbs, without looking up. Abby grinned.

'' Someone's keen.'' Gibbs glared at her but he had a small grin on his face. McGee looked around, Tony had a grin on his face. What the hell was going on? McGee kept his head down... there must be a reason as to why Gibbs wanted to know how to use his mail and why he was happy Ziva was coming home, well they all were but Gibbs... His eyes widened, he remembered hearing gossip in the men's room a few weeks previous but he brushed it off.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_McGee walked into the men's room where two guys were talking. He gave a quick smile and assumed the position, letting out a small sigh as he relieved himself._

_'' No, that's not what I heard.'' One of the guys, McGee identified as Agent Carlson, from the Legal Department. The other guy was a security guard, Jake he thought his name was._

_'' What did you hear?'' asked Jake. Agent Carlson grinned._

_'' I heard that he grabbed her and screwed her in Autopsy.'' McGee shook his head, and females were the worst for gossip?_

_'' The funny thing is I can actually see Agent Gibbs doing that.'' said Jake, a grin on his face. McGee strained his ears._

_'' Hm, I can see why, I like a powerful woman too.'' said Agent Carlson. McGee frowned, the Director?_

_'' And she's hot! Have you seen the way she walks, if my girl had an ass like that...'' _

_'' Huh, you're telling me.'' McGee had decided, he had stood for too long and zipped himself up, he grinned again and moved to wash his hands._

_'' It's also the fact that she could kick his ass, that's a turn on.'' McGee frowned again, the Director kick Gibbs' ass?_

_'' Hell yeah, I wouldn't mind working with her. I could just imagine it...''_

_'' The smile.''_

_'' The flirting.''_

_'' The accent.'' McGee stood straight. Accent? The Director didn't have an accent._

_'' I am so going to Israel this year.'' _

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Could it be? Boss and Ziva? McGee shook his head... no, but to double check, he guessed he would have to look at some emails? He thought again, if Gibbs found out... he'd kill him, not to mention what Ziva would do. Oh, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. When they all went home, he would look.

McGee watched as Tony, then Gibbs left, his excuse of 'I want to catch up with some things' satisfied the two. He sighed and typed in the code to hack into Gibbs' email account. He sighed again, once he pressed enter, there was no going back, he pressed the button and his jaw dropped to the floor when he saw an email that had Ziva's name on it, it was recent too! He looked to see Gibbs in his chat and tilted his head, it would be nice to see who he was talking to, it would ease his suspicions and kill any doubts. He typed in another code and he was in, invisible to Gibbs and his partner.

_NinjaChick: You finished work?_

_GunnyGibbs101: No, I thought I would talk to you while we were under a mountain of work._

_NinjaChick: Haha... funny Jethro :D_

McGee's eyes widened, 'Jethro'?

_GunnyGibbs101: I know, but yeah, we're finished_

_NinjaChick: Oh, really, I never would have guessed... How is everyone?_

_GunnyGibbs101: They're missing you and Abby's counting down the days til you get back_

_NinjaChick: Aww, is she the only one counting down the days?_

_GunnyGibbs101: Yeah_

_NinjaChick: Thanks Jethro..._

_GunnyGibbs101: I'm counting down the seconds Zee x_

McGee exhaled, nicknames? But this didn't prove anything, this could be seen as a good relationship between two co workers.

_NinjaChick: Aww, me too, as much as I love Israel, I want to go home_

_GunnyGibbs101: I'm looking forward to it ;)_

'Gibbs winked... Nah, that must have been a typo' thought McGee.

_NinjaChick: I am sure you are... Tony must have driven you mad yes?_

_GunnyGibbs101: Don't go there, he's been a pain in the ass since you've been away_

_NinjaChick: And McGee?_

McGee sat up when he saw his name.

_GunnyGibbs101: He was worried about me_

_NinjaChick: Why???_

_GunnyGibbs101: I wasn't acting within my norm_

_NinjaChick: Why??? What is wrong???_

_GunnyGibbs101: I was... am missing you..._

_NinjaChick: XD XD XD I miss you too, my marine x x Do not worry, I will make it up to you ;D_

McGee scoffed, 'my marine'?

_GunnyGibbs101: Yeah, you'd better, I've been going through hell without you here_

_NinjaChick: Jethro, I have been gone for 5 days, I will be back in less than 2..._

_GunnyGibbs101: But Ziva I need you now!!!!!!_

McGee's eyebrows disappeared into his hair... no way, no way did the Boss just say that to Ziva.

_NinjaChick: How badly Jethro ;D_

_GunnyGibbs101: So bad, I'm hard just thinking about you_

McGee blushed. He really shouldn't be doing this... but it was like a guilty pleasure, So bad yet so good...

_NinjaChick: *chuckles* Oh Jethro, I never knew you felt for me that way..._

_GunnyGibbs101: Shut up and get your ass on the next plane home so I can screw you against my boat!_

_NinjaChick: Aww is Jethro frustrated??? *throws head back and laughs*_

_GunnyGibbs101: Zivaaa!!! Come on... please..._

_NinjaChick: I have 2 days of my holiday left... can you not wait?_

_GunnyGibbs101: No!!_

_NinjaChick: So you are going to keep that erection for at least 12 hours until I get home, by which time I will be tired... really???_

_GunnyGibbs101: *rolls eyes* _

_NinjaChick: You can roll your eyes at me all you like Gunny, I am not shifting from Isreal until my flight which is scheduled to take of in 23 hours._

_GunnyGibbs101: Oh Ziva..._

_NinjaChick: You have a pair of hands, yes?_

McGee let his head hit his work desk, was Ziva really suggesting to Gibbs that he should... McGee felt tingles go down his spine... Oh that was an image he didn't want in his head. He looked at his computer screen.

_GunnyGibbs101: Yeah, I got an idea..._

_NinjaChick: Oh, what would that be? ;)_

_GunnyGibbs101: Do you remember that case we did with the two marine wives_

_NinjaChick:... Oh the Naughty Naughty Neighbours???_

_GunnyGibbs101: Uh huh_

_NinjaChick: You want me to do what they did???_

_GunnyGibbs101: *puppy eyes* Hell yeah_

McGee didn't see what else they had said or did, because as soon as he saw what Gibbs wrote, he closed down his computer and ran as fast as he could out of the bullpen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

McGee sat back as he watched Abby, Tony, Ducky then Gibbs hug Ziva after she came home from Israel. McGee stood up and hugged Ziva.

'' How are you McGee.'' McGee shrugged.

'' I'm ok.'' Ziva frowned.

'' What is wrong McGee?''

'' Don't you trust me Ziva?'' Ziva frowned and looked at the team, who looked equally as confused as her.

'' Why?''

'' Why am I the last to know everything?'' He took a look at their confused expressions then sighed.

'' Them two having cyber sex! Those two!'' he cried pointing at Gibbs and Ziva. Tony and Abby laughed.

'' Oh McGee it's been top news at NCIS for ages.'' said Abby, talking while Ziva's face cooled down. Gibbs looked at him.

'' How did you know?''

'' Jethro!'' cried Ziva, embarrased.

'' Why else would you want to learn to use email Boss?''


	8. Cynthia and Joe the Janitor

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Morning Routine

Humour/Romance

M Rating

Well, well, well, Hello my lovelys. No McGee isn't the last chapter, I was planning on this being the last... If I'm pushed hard enough... I might do another... of course in your review's you would have to tell me who... majority rules.

Also I will only update with the most voted character (next chap... if you want one) if you all take a look at my good friend's NCISmajorlyrocks' new poll, be honest and she will tell me if you guys have been voting...

Great guesses people but no, it is not Jackson, it's Cynthia and *giggles* Joe the Janitor!!

Zibbs have a go at doing it rough and Gibbs spanks Ziva, so if you don't like, don't read.

* * *

Cynthia looked up as her good friend Joe stormed in, muttering obscene language under his breath. He paced for a minute and he stopped in front of her desk.

'' What's wrong Joe?'' Joe looked at his friend, they were an unlikely pair but they didn't care, they got a great friendship out of it.

'' I found another one.'' Cynthia raised her eyebrows.

'' Where?''

'' Interrogation rooms.'' Cynthia shook her head.

'' Where did you put it?'' Joe looked at her.

'' With the others, in the bin.'' Cynthia nodded.

'' I'm glad the Director doesn't know anything about this. She has enough on her plate as it is.''

'' Still, this is a federal building, not a high school full of randy teenagers.'' Cynthia bit her lip.

'' How many is that now?''

'' Six, this fortnight. They always dispose of them but it's not nice, considering I clean the bins and stuff.'' said Joe. Cynthia shook her head.

'' At least they put the condoms in the bin rather than leave them lying around.'' said Cynthia. Joe nodded. Then he sighed.

'' I'd like to know who it is, I'd give 'em a piece of my mind.'' Cynthia grinned.

'' Well, it was in the interrogation rooms, yeah?'' Joe frowned.

'' Yeah.'' Cynthia stood, and walked over to the room.

'' Let's see if they've left the tape?'' Cynthia laughed as an evil grin grew on his face.

'' Now I know what Agent Gibbs feels like when he's close to catching a guy.'' Cynthia shook her head and they left the office.

They went down to the Interrogation rooms and they stepped into the observation and Joe went over to the screens.

'' Haha, Cynthia?''

'' Hmm?''

'' There's a tape in the machine.'' Cynthia walked over to Joe and looked over his shoulder.

'' Do you think we should watch it?'' she asked, uncertain. Joe looked at her.

'' I wanna know who it is, don't you?'' Cynthia hesitated.

'' Well yeah.'' Joe grinned and pressed the play button.

'' Then shush.'' Cynthia watched as Joe sat back and did the same, she might as well know who she was going to get into trouble with the Director.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Ziva sat in Interrogation, after hours and looked up as Gibbs walked in and closed the door behind him and leant against the door. Ziva looked at him and looked back down, the angry look on her face spoke volumes. Gibbs cricked his neck before speaking._

_'' Wanna talk about it?'' Ziva shook her head, her curls flying. _

_'' Well, why are you sitting here?''_

_'' Because I do not wish to go home.'' she said through gritted teeth._

_'' Why?'' Ziva stood up, the chair flying and clattering as it fell to the floor._

_'' Is this an interrogation? What part of 'I do not want to talk' is hard to understand?'' she asked angrily. Gibbs looked at her, this case had hit her hard. _

_A guy had tortured a female Sergant for days about information to the Pentagon, information she didn't know. Ziva had made it her personal mission to find the bastard. She had not slept or eaten, only taking herself away from the job to relieve herself, she had asked McGee to get her the coffee, required to keep her awake. Once they found him, Gibbs, Tony and Jenny had to hold the tired and emotional Mossad assassin back as McGee had taken him to the Interrogation rooms. Those rooms were made off limits to Ziva as Gibbs interrogated him, listening to his confessions. That is why Ziva was angry. Gibbs didn't let her near the suspect after all of her hard work, into bringing that sonofabitch down, she didn't find a release for her anger._

_'' Ziva-''_

_'' Do not 'Ziva' me.'' said Ziva, her voice dangerously low. Gibbs gulped, even though he was intimidated, he tried not to show it._

_'' Hey-''_

_'' Do you know the last time I was this angry, I killed someone?'' said Ziva, looking at Gibbs._

_'' Who?''_

_'' The bastard who ordered the suicide bomber to blow up the building my sister was in.'' Gibbs looked at her in the eye._

_'' You're angry.''_

_'' Ya think?'' asked Ziva, sounding alot like Gibbs. Gibbs bit his lip, he knew what he needed to do, even if it was gonna hurt. He shoved Ziva, making her glare at him. He walked into her personal space and headslapped her._

_'' What the hell are you doing?'' growled Ziva, her hand curling into her fist._

_'' You're all bite and no bark David.'' Ziva's eyes glinted and she threw a punch, catching Gibbs on the shoulder, she shoved him into the wall, Gibbs was amazed at the force of strength the small woman had mustered in her rage. She twisted him around and pinned him to the table, his arm was twisted behind his back._

_'' I know what you are trying to do.'' she breathed into his ear. Gibbs sighed._

_'' I got another idea if this one ain't working.'' Ziva let him go and stood back._

_'' It had better be a good one.'' He picked her up and all but threw her onto the table, Ziva pulled him up and began to nip and suck at his neck roughly while he took her shirt off. Gibbs stripped them both as Ziva nipped and sucked at every available piece of skin she could reach, leaving little soon-to-be bruises. Gibbs felt her hand on his shoulder, push him roughly down, his back connecting with the table. Ziva grinned wickedly._

_'' This is going to hurt.'' Gibbs looked at her._

_'' What?'' Ziva shrugged and tilted her body weight, making them go onto the floor, Gibbs landing on Ziva._

_'' You ok?'' Ziva didn't answer as she had turned both of them around so she was on top. She reached over and pulled a condom out of her discarded shirt's breast pocket and slipped it onto Gibbs. She looked at him and kissed him roughly, biting his lower lip before impaling herself with enough force to leave bruises on both of them. Gibbs growled and watched as she took herself completely off of him before doing it again. Gibbs groaned._

_'' Ziva...'' Ziva looked at him and leaned forward, biting and sucking his ear whilst slamming herself onto him._

_'' Spank me.'' said Ziva, hotly into his ear. Gibbs looked at her._

_'' Ziva, I don't-''_

_'' Just do it, please.'' growled Ziva, Gibbs raised his hand and brought it down on her backside, Ziva looked at him._

_'' Harder.'' Gibbs tried again, this time a harsh sounding smack filling the room. Ziva looked at him again._

_'' Keep doing it, like that.'' Gibbs swallowed and did it again, listening as Ziva 'ahhed' and 'owwed', she reached her peak quite quickly and let out a brutal moan as Gibbs landed one last swat to her sore backside. She looked at him._

_'' You angry still?''_

_'' No, please do not feel guilty for doing that, I needed it.'' Gibbs nodded and Ziva kissed him._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cynthia and Joe stared at the screen, mouths touching the floor.

'' Oh... my... God.'' said Cynthia. Joe wiped his eyes.

'' I'm so going to hell for that.'' Cynthia looked at Joe.

'' You still gonna give them a piece of your mind?'' Joe shook his head.

'' She'd kill me, never mind him.''

'' I need to tell the Director-''

'' About what?'' asked an authoritive female voice. Joe and Cynthia spun to see Director Shepard standing there.

'' That Officer David and Agent Gibbs use the Interrogation rooms for sex.'' said Joe. Jenny shook her head.

'' Oh God, not that as well.'' Cynthia looked confused.

'' What is it Director?''

'' You know that new table I have?''

'' Yeah, you got it three months ago.''

'' I had to burn the last one... now it looks like I have to burn that room.'' Cynthia blushed and Joe shook his head.

'' They used your table?'' Jenny nodded sadly.

'' Oh yeah, and I caught them as well.'' Cynthia's blush deepened.

'' You could have asked me to clean your table.'' said Joe, Jenny looked at him.

'' No way, not after what I caught them doing.'' said Jenny, walking over and grabbing the tape.

'' I suppose I'd better give them this... and a lecture.'' said Jenny, before giving an involutary shudder. It was almost midnight... who knew what those two were doing. Cynthia and Joe watched as Jenny left.

'' Are we the last to know?'' asked Joe.

'' I'm supposed to be on top of the gossip...'' said Cynthia, before shuddering. She was going to have nightmares for the rest of her life.


	9. Hollis

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Morning Routine

Humour/Romance

M Rating

Hey, it's been a while, but here it is :)

I will do more, but I really don't know who to do next... See my dilemma? We still have Eli, Jackson and Fornell... Anyone else?

And OH MY GOD! I finnaly watched 'Borderland' and 'Patriot Down' and I saw a promo vid for 'Rule 51' and I can't wait! From what I can tell, the team rescue Gibbs, kinda and I just can't wait! I am so excited! As you can tell XD XD XD! Big shout out to fanfictionfan63, NCISmajorlyrocks, Til-san, OMDP92, Zivacentric, Kaelleigh and SarahShalomDavid! and not to mention the rest of you readers/reviewers, but there are too many! XD You guys have made my author-ness an incredible experience! Thanks so much! x x x x

Hollis

Waltzing through customs with her bag, she smiled. D.C, such a lovely place she thought as she saw the sun shining. Stepping outside she hailed a cab, grinning as a gentle breeze swept through her blonde hair. She slid into the back of the cab.

'' Where to, miss?'' asked the cabbie.

'' The hotel nearest to the Naval Yard. I have some business I need to attend to.'' The cabbie nodded.

'' Right. Business trip, miss?''

'' Something like that.'' said one retired Army Lt. Colonel Holles Mann, as the cab rolled away from the airport. Oh, she had business to attend to alright, and it just so happened that that business had a name. And that name still sent tingles down her spine.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Right McGee, it's your turn for the lunch run.'' said Tony. McGee and Ziva looked up.

'' Er Tony?''

'' But I did it yesterday!'' protested McGee.

'' That is true Tony, he did go yesterday.'' said Ziva, taking McGee's side. Tony looked at her.

'' And?''

'' Why don't you go?'' suggested McGee, annoyed at Tony.

'' Because I'm Senior Field Agent.'' argued Tony.

'' So?''

'' So what I say-''

'' Stop I will go!'' said Ziva, grabbing her purse and leaving the married couple alone. Every day it was the same. She stepped into the elevator to see Gibbs holding an empty cup of coffee.

'' You are out of coffee, yes?'' she asked as the elevator doors closed. She stood next to him.

'' Uh huh.'' said Gibbs, before leaning back to check out Ziva's ass.

'' Mmm.'' Ziva looked at him and grinned.

'' See something you like?''

'' Something, no. Someone, hell yeah.'' said Gibbs making Ziva chuckle.

'' You going out for lunch.''

'' Yep, otherwise it was listening to 'Mr and Mrs Senior-Probie' arguing about who was going to get the lunch.'' Gibbs chuckled.

'' Be careful Ziva, that'll be us before you know it.''

'' You have to ask me first Jethro.'' said Ziva in a sing song voice.

'' Pfft.''

The doors pinged open and they stepped out, they walked in sync for a while until they seperated, intent on finding coffee or food.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Aww man, maybe I should have gone, she's taking forever.'' groaned Tony. McGee shook his head.

'' Maybe you will next time.'' Tony scoffed, he opened his mouth as if to speak but he stopped as he saw a familiar face enter the bullpen.

'' Er-''

'' Where is Special Agent Gibbs?'' asked Hollis. Tony and McGee exchanged looks.

'' He's not here right now-''

'' Check again DiNozzo.'' said Gibbs walking into the bullpen with a fresh cup of coffee. Hollis spun around and smiled at Gibbs and instantly he wished he had kept his mouth shut.

'' Jethro, long time, no see.'' Gibbs smirked.

'' Can't say I was complaining Hol.'' said Gibbs as he sat in his chair. Tony and McGee grinned. Hollis smiled.

'' You haven't changed one bit Jethro.''

'' Here's hoping.'' said Gibbs. Tony laughed and then texted Abby to come up and watch.

'' How have you been?''

'' Busy.'' said Gibbs, before his jaw tightened as Hollis sat in Ziva's chair. Tony and McGee's eyes widened... No way, did she just sit in Ziva's chair. Abby entered the bullpen, set her jaw and went over to Tony.

'' Finished your boat?''

'' Nope.'' Hollis got back up and leant over Gibbs' desk so she was revealing some of her cleavage.

'' Aren't you going to ask me what I'm doing here?'' asked Hollis seductively. Abby raised her eyebrows and caught Gibbs' eye.

'' Is she crazy?'' she signed and Gibbs smirked.

'' I think it's pretty obvious why you're here Hollis.'' said Gibbs, Hollis grinned.

'' I've missed you Jethro.'' Tony chuckled before hiding his head in his hands as Ziva had just walked into the bullpen.

'' The queue was really long and I think I have ever-'' Gibbs smiled at her.

'' Hollis?'' Hollis chuckled a chuckle that really made Ziva want to kill someone, before turnig to look at the Israeli.

'' Officer David, how are you?'' she asked sweetly, before turning back to Gibbs. Ziva's jaw set.

'' What are you doing?''

'' I'm talking to your Boss, _Officer_ David.'' said Hollis, never taking her eyes off of the Marine in front of her. Z iva put the bags of food on Tony's desk before walking over to Gibbs desk and invading Hollis' personal space.

'' Trying and failing miserably to seduce him, you mean.'' said Ziva, a gleam in her eye at the prospect of having a bitch fight, that she would obviously win. Hollis looked down at her.

'' Why do you care?'' she asked.

'' Because it is my job, not yours.'' said Ziva, her diction so clear it scared everyone listening.

'' But he's your Boss.''

'' At work, yes.'' Hollis scoffed.

'' Your imagination is wild, Officer David.'' before turning to look at Gibbs again. Ziva's eyes flashed and she put a hand on Hollis' shoulder adn turned her around.

'' Maybe I did not make myself clear... Back off or I will kill you.'' Gibbs and the team snorted.

'' How dare you-''

'' How dare you.'' retorted Ziva. Hollis looked at Gibbs.

'' Is this true?'' she asked, hoping it wasn't. Gibbs nodded.

'' Pretty much.'' Hollis' jaw dropped and Ziva gave a smirk of satisfaction.

'' You'd choose that foreign whore over me?'' Gibbs got out of his chair and stood nose to nose with Hollis. It scared them all how quick he was out of his chair.

'' Over you? Any day. You insult her again, I'll let her insult you permanently.'' Ziva smirked.

'' Is that a threat?''

'' No, it's a promise, now I suggest you do what the Israeli Mossad Officer says and back off.'' Hollis turned to leave, she looked at Gibbs.

'' You're wasting your time with her.''

'' Not as much as you are wasting your time here.'' replied Gibbs.

'' Bye!'' said Ziva, waving at the scowling blonde. After Hollis left Gibbs chuckled and placed a hand on the small of Ziva's back.

'' Hey, you ok?'' Ziva nodded.

'' I am fine-''

'' Even after what she said?'' said Abby, Ziva nodded again.

'' I would rather be a foreign whore than her.'' The team chuckled, Gibbs wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

'' You're a very nice foreign whore, my foreign whore.'' joked Gibbs, Ziva chuckled.

'' Yes, I am.'' Ziva looked at the team.

'' What?'' Gibbs shook his head.

'' Show's over DiNozzo, go eat your lunch.'' Tony's eyes lit up and he immediately dove into the bag. McGee frowned and shook his head.

'' Save some for me!''

'' Get your own!'' Ziva rolled her eyes.

'' See! Mr and Mrs Senior-Probie.'' Gibbs laughed and hugged her tighter, while kissing her neck.


	10. Fornell

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Morning Routine

Humour/Romance

M Rating

Next up, after this one, is... JACKSON! Woo! hehe enjoy :)

Fornell

'' Oh, you've got to be kidding me.'' said Tony watching as Fornell walked into the bullpen.

'' Hey Tobias, did you lave your wallet here or something?'' asked Gibbs, Ziva rolled her eyes, she wasn't in the mood.

'' No, but I do have a hall pass.''

'' Yeah?''

'' Yeah, your suspect Angela Sanders is tied to the O'Shea case.''

'' The dead FBI Agent?'' asked Ziva. Fornell nodded.

'' Yeah, her weapon matched bullets found in O'Shea's body. We've been after that woman for months.'' The team looked at Gibbs, they expected him to shout Fornell down, to tell him that he wasn't allowed, that they had done all the work and the FBI were taking the credit as per usual, but instead Gibbs simply said-

'' Ok, pull up a chair.'' Tony's jaw dropped, McGee's eyebrows disappeared into his hair and Ziva shook her haid. Fornell remained standing and Gibbs looked back up at him.

'' Something wrong Tobias?''

'' I expected you to laugh in my face and tell me to get lost.'' Gibbs smiled, shocking the FBI Agent.

'' Ah Tobias, you need a hand and I'm giving you one. What are friends for?'' said Gibbs before standing up, walking past him, patting his shoulder and walking towards the elevator.

'' David?'' Ziva sighed, got up and ran to the elevator and went in before the doors slid shut/

Now with Gibbs out of the way, Fornell looked at the remaining members of the team.

'' Ok, what's going down?'' The two boys exchanged glances.

'' What?''

'' He is too happy.'' stated Fornell. Tony and McGee looked at each other.

'' We should tell him.'' said McGee and Tony nodded.

'' We should.''

'' Oh God, he's not married again, is he?''

'' Not quite.'' said Abby walking into the bullpen catching the tail end of the conversation, along with Ducky and Jenny.

'' He's dying?''

'' Nope.''

'' Well what?'' asked Fornell getting frustrated.

'' He's seeing a woman.'' Fornell raised his eyebrows.

'' Ha, she's one heck of a woman if she's making him nice.''

'' Oh she is.'' said Jenny, Fornell looked at her.

'' You met her?'' The team nodded.

'' You have too.'' said Ducky. Fornell looked confused.

'' Think, apart from Gibbs, who isn't here, that you've met?'' Fornell thought for a minute then it hit him like a speeding car.

'' Officer David?'' he asked not quite believing it. The team nodded and he took the chair that Gibbs offered him, like he knew he would need it, lucky son of a gun.

'' No way.''

'' Way.'' said Abby, Tony grinned.

'' And I bet that the elevator is curently out of order.'' The team laughed while Jenny shuddered.

'' What?''

'' Catching them threee times is enough, thanks very much.'' Fornell scoffed.

'' Caught?''

'' Please, don't make me bring up those memories.'' Fornell put his hands up.

'' Ok... how did those two get together?''

'' We don't know. All we know is that they are fast approaching the one year mark.'' said McGee, Fornell let out a low whislte.

'' Who found out first?''

'' I did.'' said Palmer, walking up into the bullpen, originally intending to find Ducky, but now he was involved in this... interesting conversation. The team rounded on him.

'' And you didn't bother saying?'' Palmer put his hands up in defence.

'' They made me swear not to say.''

'' How did you find out?'' asked Jenny.

'' They were making out in the storage cupboard, well... it was a bit more than that-''

'' They were screwing?'' asked Abby, Palmer brushed.

'' Not really, though I would say Agent Gibbs is good with his hands, well Officer David would anyway.'' Fornell shook his head.

'' I found out 'cause Ziva showed me a tattoo she got, it meant 'Jethro' in Hebrew.''

'' I saw both of them in a restaurant... Ziva and Boss ruined my date.''

'' I caught them sharing affection for each other, needless to say if I hadn't had stopped them-''

'' You'd be scarred for life.'' said nodded.

'' I got them back though.'' said Ducky the team looked at him.

'' How'd you manage that Doctor?'' asked Fornell.

'' I made them clean the tables.'' Tony, Abby, McGee and Fornell laughed and Jenny scowled.

'' Am I the only one who actually caught them at it?''

'' I saw them have cyber sex.'' offered McGee. Jenny shook her head.

'' Cyber sex, it's not the same. Even Joe and Cynthia only saw a video, I watched the real thing, live action...'' Fornell shook his head.

'' They're like randy puppies then?''

'' Randy, yes, puppies... I'd say more like lions.'' said Tony. The team chuckled and Fornell shook his head. He walked over to the elevator and pressed the button.

'' Oh my God. It's working.'' Jenny said, burying her head in her hands. The two moved over and watched as the elevator doors slid open to reveal Gibbs holding Ziva close to him. Jenny breathed an audible sigh of relief.

'' Wow, no sex?'' Gibbs glared at her while his cheek was pressed to Ziva's hair. Abby frowned.

'' Everything ok?'' Gibbs nodded.

'' Yeah,... what are you all staring at? Get to work.'' Fornell snorted.

'' I knew it was too good to be true.'' Gibbs grinned.

'' It's not too late for me to change my mind about you being here.'' Fornell put up his hands.

'' Alright, I'm gone.'' said Fornell. The team grinned and Gibbs glared at them before growling and closing the elevator doors.

'' Oh dear...'' said Ducky before ushering them all back to the bullpen to do their work.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' You ok?'' Ziva sniffed.

'' How did you know-''

'' I know you. So I know something is bothering you.''

'' It has been a decade since Tali was killed.'' Gibbs hugged her tighter.

'' Ziver-''

'' I never normally tell people or let them know-'' He cupped her face.

'' Don't be stupid, I share Shan and Kel with you. It's not weakness.'' Ziva rolled her eyes.

'' I know... can we leave this until later? We have a case to solve, never mind an FBI Agent to babysit.'' Gibbs chuckled and flicked the switch and the doors slid open for them to go out.

They left the elevator with smiles on their faces, for the knowledge of what comfort they were going to give and receive. They walked into the bullpen and the team looked at them as they went to their desks. Gibbs looked at Fornell.

'' Yeah?''

'' It's true then, you and Officer David?''

'' Uh huh, what of it?''

'' When you're done with her-''

'' Yeah, you can have her... One problem though.'' The team's jaw dropped and Ziva looked like she was going to cry.

'' That is?'' Gibbs looked at Ziva.

'' I'm not letting her go. For anything.'' Ziva smiled and Gibbs winked at her.

'' Hey Boss, we got something, Angela Sanders has a house in Fairfax and she didn't show up at work and her car is still in the drive.'' Gibbs stood up.

'' Good work DiNozzo, take Ziva with you.'' The two agents grabbed their jackets and stood, but before they could leave, Gibbs grabbed Ziva by the wrist, spun her around and all but stuck his tongue down her throat. They pulled their lips apart with a load wet smack. He winked at her.

'' See you later Ziver.'' Jenny groaned and shut her eyes and Fornell raised his eyebrows at Gibbs' subtle marking over what was his.

'' Ok, I get it Gibbs, she's yours.'' Gibbs grinned.

'' Damn right, she is.''


	11. Jackson

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Morning Routine

Humour/Romance

M Rating

Hehe Eli next! This chap is for Ishty... because I said so and for Zivacentric... she knows why *grins*

Jackson

Jackson Gibbs walked into NCIS with his bag, his son didn't know it yet, but he would be staying with him for a few days. The three younger agents looked up and grinned.

'' Hey! It's Boss Senior.'' said Tony, Jackson chuckled and Ziva got up out of her chair to meet him.

'' And it's...'Bubblebutt' I believe my son referred to you as.'' Tony grinned again and McGee laughed.

'' Hello Jackson.'' said Ziva. Jackson deposited his bag and pulled the Israeli into a hug.

'' Hello sweetheart.'' Gibbs looked up from his computer.

'' Hey Dad.'' Jacson let go of Ziva and took her chair as she offered it.

'' Son-'' Gibbs stood.

'' Dad, what are you doing here?'' Ziva watched the exchange between the two Gibbs', she loved Jethro yet she was incredibly fond of Jackson. She hoped Gibbs didn't hurt the older mans feelings.

'' I would stay with you a few days. That is, if you didn't mind.'' Gibbs was about to reply when he saw Ziva glaring at him, she'd never forgive him if he said no.

'' Sure, that's if you don't mind hanging around for a few hours.'' Jackson shook his head.

'' Not at all.'' Ziva smiled at Gibbs.

'' Coffee Jackson?'' The elder Gibbs looked at her.

'' Yes please sweetheart.'' Ziva giggled and Gibbs rolled his eyes. Ziva nodded and grabbed her jacket.

'' Black, two sugars.'' called Jackson. Gibbs shook his head and followed Ziva, but not before shooting a warning glare at his two male agents- if his dad was going to find out about him and Ziva, he'd be the one to tell him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' You trying to get into my Dad's good books, you little suck up?'' asked Gibbs as the elevator began it's descent. Ziva chuckled.

'' No, I am just being friendly... Jealous?'' Gibbs scoffed.

'' No...'' Ziva flicked the switch and backed her lover into the corner.

'' So what is the problem?''

'' No problem.'' said Gibbs, Ziva rolled her eyes and she pressed herself flush against him, making him exhale shakily. Ziva rubbed her nose with his.

'' Want to try that again?'' she asked, resting her temple on his cheek.

'' What happened to our weekend of just us? Now we have Jackson to look after.'' They had literately been working cases back to back, without time to themselves. Needless to say Gibbs had snapped and demanded a weekend off, for rest and well, so he and Ziva could catch up, in more ways than one. The sexual frustration was driving them and everybody else mad, especially the Director, who had taken to hiding in her office when things got too bad.

'' Do not look at me,'' said Ziva moving back a little but still flush against him, ''I did not invite him, besides, he is your father Jethro. You cannot turn him away.'' Gibbs wrapped his arms around her waist and rest his chin on her head.

'' I know. Guess we'll wait-'' Ziva laughed, making Gibbs frown and pull his head back so he could see her.

'' Ok, try saying that again, I will not laugh.''

'' We'll wai-'' Ziva laughed again.

'' What Ziva?''

'' Please we are like hot dogs.'' Gibbs frowned again, until he realised what she was trying to say.

'' Randy dogs, you mean?'' Ziva waved it away.

'' Yes, that... It does not matter, the point is... we will not be able to stay away from each other.'' Gibbs kissed her forehead.

'' Really?'' Ziva laughed.

'' Yes, you are all over me like a dog is all over a bitch when it is in heat.'' complained Ziva, Gibbs chuckled.

'' You love it, me all over you, not leaving you alone...'' Gibbs trailed as he nipped her neck, making her moan.

'' Only if you are a good boy.'' said Ziva, ruffling his silver hair. Gibbs grinned then growled and attacked her neck and jawline, careful not to leave any hickies.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jackson's stay was almost over, he had enjoyed his few days in D.C. The days passed without any new stresses or bad events. He woke up every morning to the smell of coffee and the rhythmic sound of his son sanding in the basement. They went out, whether it was for a lunch in the café or a quick drink in the pub, he had spent time with his son, which was high on his list of priorities.

However Jackson noticed that as each night passed, the tension in his son grew. Did Jethro not want him there? No, he would have said by now, or at least as Jackson climbed the stairs to his room for the final time and Jethro went to the basement, Jackson was surprised to hear a 'g'night Dad' being uttered his way.

'' Night son.'' Jackson went into his room and sighed in content as the comfy bed he had just settled in encouraged a good night's sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jackson jerked himself awake, he opened his eyes sleepily and was about to go back to sleep when he heard a low rumble which he identified as his son's voice.

'' Oh God, who could he talking to at this hour?'' he cursed to himself. He was surprised to hear a female voice reply to him. Jackson strained his old ears... luckily the walls weren't too thick, not that he was a gossip or anything.

'' I can't wait anymore-''

'' Jethro, your father is in the next room.''

'' Trust me, he'd dead to the world.'' Jackson heard a giggle.

'' You speak as if you have done this kind of thing before.''

'' Maybe... Ziver stop teasing me-'' Jackson spluttered and listened as the other two went silent.

His son with that gorgeous Israeli? He really was bloody charmed... then again, it must have been those blue eyes he passed onto him, that was partially why he won over Jethro's mother after all.

'' Is he alright?'' asked Ziva in a hushed voice.

'' Yeah...'' Jackson heard Ziva giggle then man. He heard the bed creak and then a pair of hands hit the wall. Jackson closed his eyes.

'' Hell no Leroy.'' he muttered, he heard another moan and was that material ripping?

'' Someone has been eating his vegetables.'' he heard Ziva laugh after a gentle thump on the floor, probably the piece of clothing he ripped from her.

'' Only 'cause you cook 'em... now shh! I gotta tell you something.''

'' What?''

'' I really, really, really want you.'' said Gibbs. Jackson rolled his eyes as Ziva giggled.

'' Do you now?''

'' Oh yeah.''

In Jackson's room, all that could be heard was wet kisses being plastered everywhere and anywhere and more pieces of clothing hitting the floor. All went quiet until he heard Ziva moan.

'' Jethro...''

'' Mmm?'' Jackson closed his eyes, trying to block out the noise.

'' Oh God...'' Gibbs chuckled then Ziva let out a long moan that ended with a high note. Jackson heard panting and more kisses.

'' That alright?''

'' Yes... Oh that was worth the wait.'' Jackson heard his son chuckle.

'' Wasn't it? And we aren't even finished yet.'' Jackson cursed under his breath.

'' I am glad... it is going to take more than your tongue to sort me out, I am not that easy.'' Gibbs chuckled and Jackson shook his head.

'' Jet?''

'' Hmm?''

'' Are you sure this is ok?''

'' _No!_'' thought Jackson.

'' 'Course it is, why?''

'' Because your father is in the next room and he might wake up.''

'' _Too late sweetheart._'' thought Jackson. He heard the bed creak and a sigh.

'' Alright, I'll check.'' Jackson froze. What should he do? He heard his son walking across the floor and stopping outside his door. The door opened slowly and Jackson closed his eyes, he would have words tomorrow. He heard his son sigh and step into the room to pull up the covers around his dad before leaving, closing the door behind him.

'' Told you... out like a light.'' said Gibbs before closing his bedroom door behind him.

'' Actually you said 'dead to the world'.''

'' Same principle.'' The bed creaked and a kiss sounded. Jackson sighed, blocking out the noises.

'' Jethro?''

'' I know Ziver, we'll leave it. Your sanity is worrying me.'' A gentle slap echoed and then a chuckle.

'' Thanks.'' said Ziva. The bed creaked as, Jackson guessed, the two cuddled.

'' Ziver?''

'' What?'' Jackson smirked as she sounded annoyed.

'' I love you.'' Jackson could have sworn he felt his heart stop. Another kiss.

'' I love you too Jethro.''

'' Always?''

'' Always.'' confirmed Ziva. Jackson smirked.

'' _Goddamn kids._''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs kissed Ziva's knuckles as they descended the stairs together.

'' I don't think Dad's up yet.'' said Gibbs.

'' Does it matter if he is?''

'' No, I'm just saying. It means we can have coffee before we go to work.'' said Gibbs, putting his arms around her waist, walking behind her.

'' Without any interruptions?'' said Jackson as the two stepped into the kitchen. Gibbs took his hands off of Ziva but it was too late... way too late.

'' Dad-''

'' Please tell me this isn't a casual thing.''

'' It is not a casual thing.'' said Ziva, watching as Jackson sipped his coffee.

'' I hope not, because you are a very sweet and beautiful woman and you,'' he said looking at his son '' deserve happiness... you both do.'' The two partners shared a smile and Gibbs wrapped his arms around her again.

'' So how long have you two been together?''

'' A year tomorrow.'' said Gibbs. Jackson smiled at the hint of pride in his son's voice. Ziva obviously heard it to because she hit him playfully in the chest.

'' Are we going to hear wedding bells soon?'' The two shared a look.

'' Erm-''

'' No, not yet. We want to take it slow.'' said Ziva, covering for Gibbs' lack of answer. Jackson nodded.

'' Huh... Good... Don't you two got somewhere to be?'' Gibbs looked at his watch. They were late.

'' Crap.'' Both agents turned to leave but Ziva stopped and went back to Jackson to hug him.

'' I will see you soon.''

'' You will.'' said Jackson, returning the hug. She and Gibbs were about to leave when Jackson said '' Oh and son? Put some extra plaster or something on the walls... they're a little thin.'' Gibbs' jaw dropped and Ziva blushed as they went out the door. Jackson laughed.

'' Still got it.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' At least we told him... sort of.'' said Gibbs as they stood in the elevator, going up to their floor. Ziva glared at him before the doors slid open, their busy day begun.


	12. Eli

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Morning Routine

Humour/Romance

M Rating

Nothing like a strong cup of Gibbs' juice to get the creativity flowing...

Ok, this isn't realistic but hey, it's my fic guys, like it or lump it :)

Ok, folks... a little math for you now... Abby+Videocamera+Zibbs= NOT happy Eli :)

One or two horrible descriptive words and a shock for Daddy David.

Not too happy with the ending... but I think the rest is ok. I knew what I wanted to say but it just didn't happen...

Eli

Eli stormed into his office, slamming the door in his secretary's face. He all but threw himself into his chair and cupped his head with his hand. After a minute of calming himself down, he got bck up and poured himself a large whiskey. He sat down and with it at his desk and left his hand rest on the file thst had caused him so much misery.

He had lost two men in a Gaza bombing. They were good men too. Good enough, in Eli's opinion, to be sons-in-law, not that his stupid daughter would, of course. She was more interested in finding a man with a heart. Eli scoffed.

What good was a man with a heart in the world of Mossad?

Eli downed his whiskey and shook his mouse to wake up his computer. He really didn't feel up to doing paperwork work right now. He went to the Internet toolbar and thought... he smirked, he could really use watching some clips of people being idiots to cheer him up... Good ol' YouTube.

He scanned through the most viewed and stopped when he saw a very familiar face. He squinted and just to make sure he wasn't seeing anything, he put on his glasses and his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline... his best asset was a star of some crappy video... Ziva! Eli mentally debated whether or not to click, but much like his daughter, his curiosity won out and he clicked. While the video was buffering, as Eli hated interruptions, he got up and filled his whiskey glass up and seated himself. He clicked play and sat back, whiskey in hand.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Ziva rolled her eyes as she saw the camera was trained on her as she walked along a pathway on a hillside._

_'' Come on Ziva, smile.'' said the person holding the camera. _Eli frowned... he recognised that voice... Abby, the Forensic. _Ziva gave a false smile that made the men surrounding her smile and laugh._

_'' I thought you said you like walking?'' questioned Abby, Ziva shrugged._

_'' I do... to the vending machine and back.'' More laughs, even Abby giggled. _Eli sat up and his eyes darkened as he watched Gibbs move into the picture. _Ziva smiled at him and he rest a hand on the small of her back._

_'' Aww...'' said Abby, making Ziva give her a half hearted glare. Tony moved into view and Ziva shook her head._

_'' Anything to be on film DiNozzo.'' said Ziva jokingly. He grinned and looked around him._

_'' Abs, how far? I'm hungry.'' _

_'' Not too long, we gotta get to the top of the hill, Ducky is gonna meet us there.''_

_'' Not if Palmer's driving.'' whispered Gibbs, making Ziva laugh. _Eli froze... his blood pressure rising... her daughter, playing friends with that man...

_'' Leave him alone Jethro, Jimmy is a nice man, despite his navigational skill deficiency.'' McGee, Tony and Abby laughed. McGee looked up at the top of the hill._

_'' Look I can see Ducky!'' The camera turned and sure enough you could see Ducky standing at the top._

_'' Surely I don't have to wait all day?'' called Ducky. Ziva grinned._

_'' Last one to the top is a rotten leg!'' called Ziva, before running off, Gibbs ran after her._

_'' It's egg David!'' _

_'' Whatever Leroy!'' shouted back Ziva, shrieking as Gibbs pumped his limbs a little harder, catching up with her. Abby laughed as Gibbs wrapped his arm around her waist and threw her over his shoulder._

_'' Boss that's cheating!'' yelled Tony. _Eli scowled, something wasn't right... _The camera finally reached the top of the hill and Abby let out a gentle wow. The sun was just rising and it lit up the hills and trees._

_'' See, told you an early morning walk would be good.'' said Ducky, settling himself on the blanket he had prepared. The camera wobbled as Abby set it down and she sat where all of the could be seen in the video. Ziva was leaning on Gibbs and he had his arm drapped around her shoulder, toying with a curl._

_'' It is beautiful...'' said Ziva, the early morning light giving her a golden halo. Gibbs leant forward and rest his chin on her other shoulder. Ziva looked at him and smiled._

_'' Now it may be a little early for some alcohol...'' began Ducky pulling out a bottle of wine. _

_'' Oh it's never too early for a little breakfast drink Duck.'' said Gibbs, Ziva chuckled. Ducky smiled and popped the cork and poured the drinks._

_'' Now there is another reason as to why I called for this morning gathering...'' said Ducky. Ziva squirmed uncomfortably._

_'' As of today our two friends have been together for a year, we found out in our own ways but in the end we all realised that maybe it was a good thing we did... To Jethro and Ziva.'' said Ducky, raising his glass, the team followed and toasted. _Eli slammed his glass down, whiskey jumping out of the glass. That stupid whore! She would rather have him than much more honourable men... men that died for their cause? Well he wasn't gonna have that! He carried on watching, a scowl on his face and his hand ready to dial his secretary's phone.

_After smiles all around and cheers, Gibbs fumbled with something in his pocket and Abby squealed when Gibbs pulled out a little velvet box. Ziva's eyes widened and she watched as Gibbs moved to sit in front of her. The team smiled as Gibbs moved onto one knee._

_'' Oh Jethro, your knee... do not-''_

_'' Shh Ziva!'' said Abby, her hands clasped together under her chin and her eyes glistening with tears. Ziva shook her head and looked at Gibbs._

_'' Ziva... I've known you for almost two years and a half now and well, I think my life has turned out for the better since I met you,'' The team 'aww-ed' and Ziva glared at them to make them shut up, ''well I know it has, for starters I wouldn't be here if I didn't know you. Ziver... I used to wake up in the morning and just want to smile, knowing that I'd see you during the day. Each morning, I still wake up and smile, because you're next to me-''_

_'' Snoring, no doubt.'' muttered Tony, making Abby and McGee laugh, Ziva glared at him and looked at Gibbs to continue._

_'' As I was saying...,'' Gibbs sighed and looked at her, cupping her face, ''...will you do me the honour of being my wife?'' Abby screeched as Ziva, nodded, prompting Gibbs to slide the ring onto her finger. Once it was on Ziva crushed him in a hug, making Gibbs loose his balance and they both rolled down the hill they had climbed up previously, making everyone laugh. Then snow._

Eli's jaw dropped and he picked up the phone on his desk.

'' Yes... I want a flight to DC... with in the hour... stop making excuses and make it happen!'' he roared, slamming the phone down. He leant back in his chair. So this was the man his pathetic daughter wanted to spend the rest of her life with... well, he would show her...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva groaned as Gibbs threw her onto the middle of the bed, he all but ripped his shirt off and had proceded to launch himself onto the bed, grinning as he heard Ziva shriek as he began to nip at her jawline and neck.

'' I've waited for this all week.'' said Gibbs, in between sloppy kisses down her neck and along her collarbone.

'' Well, I am not going to wait any longer... take me.'' demanded Ziva, her blood rushing south as Gibbs ripped open her blouse.

'' How hard do you want it, soon-to-be-Gibbs?'' Ziva grinned.

'' As hard as you can give it Boss.'' Gibbs growled and tugged at her trouseurs, yanking them down with her underwear.

'' How?''

'' On all fours seeing as you are being an animal.'' remarked Ziva, her belly dipping in anticipation as an animalistic gleam lit up in Gibbs' eyes. Gibbs carried on stripping himself and Ziva, she shrieked again as he flipped her onto her front and pulled her hips up, he leant forward, grinning as she heard her moan as his throbbing cock was rubbing her opening.

'' You like that?''

'' I would like it even more if you were in me.'' said Ziva into the pillow, Gibbs watched as her hands went up to the headboard so she could hold on. He bent his head down and kissed the small of her back up to her shoulders then grinned against her back, he heard the headboards strain as she tightened her grip and then he rammed himself into her, making her shout out.

'' Jethro!''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eli stepped out of the car and onto the pavement, he looked at the driver, giving him the silent command to stay. He walked along the path before opening a gate and walking up the front path. Eli raised his hand to knock and then reconsidered as he liked to operate with the element of surprise, so he opened the door and stepped in, he looked around the ground floor and scowled as he saw photos of both his daughter and Gibbs smiling and hugging. There was a common thing in all of the photos, they were always touching. He scowled again and went to the bottom of the stairs, as he heard his daughter cry out.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Argh! Jethro!'' roared Ziva, as Gibbs pounded into her as hard as he could, Gibbs reached up to grab her hair and he pulled her head back so his lips were at her ear.

'' Like that?'' he asked breathlessly as he pounded into her, she moaned.

'' I said do you like it?'' he repeated, with every word he thrust into her harder.

'' Yes!'' called Ziva, Gibbs' other hand went to her hip and he held onto her as they both worked towards an orgasm. Gibbs stopped momentarily as his gut began shouting at him, Ziva threw him a look over her shoulder.

'' What the hell are you stopping for?'' shouted Ziva. Gibbs reached over to the nightstand and picked up his gun.

'' Jethro?''

'' Shush!'' said Gibbs, picking up his pace and thrusting into her again, he turned back to watch her as her head hung as she took his consented beating, always keeping an eye on the door. He lowered the gun, letting it rest on Ziva's back. She gasped at the cool metal hitting her hot back.

'' Jethro!'' called Ziva before giving a throaty moan. He lowered his head a second before pulling her up again by the hair and resting his head on her shoulder.

'' What is wrong?'' she panted. He never answered as the door opened revealing one very angry looking Mossad Director Eli David. Ziva's eyes widened as Eli looked at the ring on her finger gleaming in the sun, from where he stood he could tell that the diamond in the centre of the ring was very real. Ziva turned her head as Gibbs let her fall and raised the gun to point at Eli's head.

'' What the hell-''

'' Get the fuck out!'' shouted Gibbs. Eli took in the scene before him, not quite able to believe it.

'' I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!'' roared Gibbs, shooting the door frame above where Eli stood. Eli let his cool mask slip, a flash of shock appearing on his face, before another near miss made his legs move as quick as they could. Gibbs lowered the gun and picked up his pace again, this time letting the gun rest on the bed beside him. Ziva looked at him.

'' Are you ok?'' he asked as he thrust. Ziva shook her head.

'' What's wrong?''

'' Why did you put the gun down? Pick it up Gunny.'' Gibbs laughed and picked up the gun, holding it in between her shoulder blades.

'' Better work for it now David, you're at gunpoint.'' said Gibbs gruffly, before cursing as Ziva orgasmed, making him cum inside of her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Eli stepped out of the house a loud scream from the bedroom above, just confirmed his doubted sightings. He shuddered to himself.

He'd let them have it for a while, but once he got over his shock, he'd be back. He shuddered again as he heard Ziva call her fiancees name while he roared. Eli felt his stomach turn... and he'd thought he'd seen it all, oh he'd be back alright. It was just a matter of when...


	13. Eli Part 2

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Morning Routine

Romance/Humour

M Rating

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZIVACENTRIC! Sorry it is a little late... but Franken-Muse here decided to drag her feet...

I love you all, if you are reading this, thank you so much for not giving up on me or my muse.

As for this chap, I have developed a soft spot for Eli so I can't really paint him as an evil SOB, like I used to, which I think explains why my updates have been so lacking... :/

Please enjoy :) 3

leazazel = *shit in Hebrew... not totally sure about the english spelling, but if you say it out loud, you'll know what I mean ;)

Eli Part Two

Eli paced his room furiously. His daughter with... he shook his head. He hand seen many things in his time, a lot of them horrid, but that image of his daughter, his blood, well that was irreversable. A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

'' What?'' called Eli, not caring how irritated he sounded.

His door swung open and Michael Bashan's head appeared. '' Still angry?''

'' When have I ever not been?'' deadpanned Eli.

Michael entered the room and closed the door behind him. '' True. Now you may see why only security is allowed to have weapons on their person?''

Eli grunted and continued his pacing, muttering Hebrew curses under his breath. Michael leant against the closed door, watching his old partner push himself further into anger and annoyance.

'' Is the fact that your daughter is seeing an American still pissing you off? God man, it's been months... eight to be exact.'' Eli glared at the man in charge of the Embassy he was currently staying in. Even though he was the only man who could talk to Eli the way he just did, and live, Eli was still pissed.

'' It is not just _any _American. It is Gibbs.'' said Eli, venom lacing Gibbs' name.

'' A good man.''

'' An idiot, a disgrace to mankind.''

'' His beliefs and values are the same as your daughter's. Are you suggesting that she is a disgrace? And if she is, you are aswell.''

Eli stopped and stood in front of Michael. '' I will kill you with my bare hands, it is fortunate for you that we get along.''

'' Why do you even care, my friend?'' cried Michael. '' She is happy, safe... he offers her more protection than the entire organisation of Mossad could. What is the problem?''

'' I do not like him.'' said Eli, turning his back to Michael to look out of his window. '' I despise everything about him. He is too-''

'' Like you.''

Eli turned around quicker than a star could shoot across the sky. '' What did you just say?''

Michael stood up straight and look Eli in the eye. '' He is too much like you. His beliefs and values structure the man himself. He praises those when the most definitely deserve it and only then. He is harsher on those around him as he wants them to learn from their mistakes. And God forbid if anybody went after them, because he's be there, ready and waiting to get them back.'' Michael regarded Eli warily. '' Admit it Eli, he is a lot like you, and that is why you do not like him. You are afraid he will hurt Ziva... the way you hurt your wife.''

Eli glared at him and he looked away, almost as quickly. '' We split-''

'' She left. And she only did so because you hurt her with your need to turn Ziva into Mossad.'' Eli blinked, cleared his throat and looked up, his stony mask back in place after a second of it not being seen.

'' And now you know why I do not want him near her.'' said Eli. Michael hid a small smile to himself. A moment ago the Director's tone had been harsh and deliberate, now it was a fraction softer as if something had clicked in his complicated mind. The change in his voice was almost unnoticable. Almost.

'' Eli... are you honestly going to ruin everything she has?''

'' I would not be me if I didn't... also, have you ever heard of the expression 'history will repeat itself?' ''

'' Yes, just as I have heard that 'people learn from their mistakes'.'' said Michael quietly before leaving Eli alone to think.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva exhaled nervously whilst her eyes were closed. She opened them and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her long hair was curled and sitting comfortably on one shoulder. Her make up was simple, yet elegant. There was a flower in her hair to match her dress and her small diamond earrings matched her simple diamond necklace sitting atop of her Star of David. Her dress was strapless and long. It was a simple design, no frills or sparkly bits, just as simple long dress, which is why Ziva loved it. That, and the fact that it was white.

A gasp drew Ziva's attention to the person standing at the door. Ziva looked at the person in the mirror and smiled at their comment.

'' Ziva, you look beautiful.'' breathed Abby, stepping into the room.

Ziva turned around slowly. '' You think so?''

'' No, I know so.'' smiled Abby, pulling Ziva on for a hug. Ziva exhaled again and looked at Abby. She wore a light green dress that matched her eyes and the belt, shoes and make up were all the same colour. Black. Totally Abby.

'' You look amazing Abby.'' said Ziva.

Abby shook her head. '' Not as good as you. Now come on, your lovely man is waiting. You ready?'' asked Abby, her hand on Ziva's shoulder.

'' Yes.'' Abby beamed at Ziva and handed her the bouquet of white lillies and red and white roses. Ziva took them with a smile and gave a small chuckle when nshe saw Abby's bouquet of black roses.

'' Come on Abs.'' said Ziva, linking her arm with Abby's and walking out of the room. As both Ziva and Gibbs wanted a small wedding, Ducky had kindly offered his garden which was plenty big enough and luckily, it was a beautiful day, so not only could they enjoy the sunshine but they could enjoy the different flowers that grew in his garden. Ziva smiled at Abby and they began the walk towards Gibbs.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs smiled at his dad in the small audience and looked up. Ziva had hinted that she would like to exchange vows underneath Ducky's Willow tree. Gibbs smiled and agreed, it was her wedding and she could have whatever her heart desired. But it wasn't until he was stood under the tree he had fully understood why. The long branches with thier delicate leaves were all around them making a 'bubble', as Ziva had described it, around them. It was warm and safe, something that had appealed to Ziva, and now Gibbs. Their vows could be exchanged in their own little world, only visible to those they wished to see it.

A hush crept over their small audience and Gibbs brought his thoughts back to present. His bride was coming and he couldn't wait.

He turned and saw Abby moving to stand next to McGee both hers and Ziva's flowers in hand, he smiled at the two of them before turning to look at Ziva. The sight almost took his breath away.

'' Wow.'' he breathed.

Ziva smiled warmly at him and looked him up and down. '' The same could be said for you.'' she whispered.

Gibbs shook his head and reached out to caress her face with his thumb. '' You look beautiful.'' he whispered back.

Ziva reached up and held her hand atop of Gibbs' as it caressed her face. '' Only because you make me so, Jethro.'' They shared a smile and turned to the man in front of them, ready and waiting to begin the ceremony.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eli walked along the hall, mentally cursing the three men that followed him everywhere. He stopped at Michael's office and strode in, ignoring the fact that he was on the phone.

'' Of course I understand... Well, it is not his fault, events like these can be quite unexpected... Yes... I will... Give him my best... Shalom.'' He put the phone down and looked at Eli.

'' Anything I should know about?'' asked Eli.

'' The Israeli General, I was meeting for lunch, cancelled.''

'' Why?'' asked Eli, a frown on his face. He had met the General on several occasions, he was a good man who had zero tolerance for lateness and excuses. Eli's kind of guy.

'' His daughter is in hospital with a broken wrist.''

'' So?''

'' Believe it or not Eli, not every father on this planet is as heartless as you are.'' said Michael, opening his diary and scrubbing out the meeting.

Eli glared at him. '' I am not the only heartless one.'' he said, watching as Michael turned a few pages and began to write. '' She has not called me or emailed me.''

'' I do not blame her. You _did _walk in on her having se-''

'' It has been months. Surely she would have gotten over it.''

Michael laughed. '' Have you? My dear Eli, I believe it is... how you say 'like father, like daughter'? You are both as stubborn as each other.''

Eli flexed his hand. '' Still!'' A silence enveloped the office until Michael looked up.

'' Why do you care about what she is or is not doing? She is a big girl, she knows how to look out for herself.'' When Michael didn't get an answer he continued. '' Being stubborn isn't the only reason she has not contacted you. She is getting married.''

Eli's eyes darkened and as soon as Michael saw his eyes turn charcoal, he immediately knew he had said too much.

'' Eli?'' called Michael. Eli turned on his heel and walked out of the office.

'' Oh _leazazel._'' said Michael, getting out of his chair and going after Eli. '' Where are you going?''

'' To her wedding.'' spat Eli.

Michael caught up with him and walked briskly beside Eli. '' And how will you find her? There are hundreds of places in DC that she could go to.''

'' Ziva does not like attention. She will go somewhere quiet. That narrows it down to only a few places in DC. She will also only want to be with close friends. That narrows it down even further.'' said Eli, walking outside of the Embassy and over to a waiting car. The door of the car opened and Eli slid in.

'' And where does that leave you?'' asked Michael.

Eli glared at him and Michael cringed. '' You tell me.'' he said, dangerously low.

Michael swallowed and let out a defeated breath. '' Move over, I will show you.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jackson smiled at the sight before him. He had attended all of Gibbs' weddings and this was the only wedding, aside from the first, where he had felt the love between his son and his son's bride. He was truly happy for them.

'' Jethro and Ziva have decided to exchange their own written vows. Ziva, you first.''

Ziva smiled warmly at Gibbs before beginning. '' Jethro, never in a hundred years-''

'' That is enough!'' The team and other guests turned around to see Eli standing just outside the Willow's branches. Michael was stood a few feet behind him, his head hung down. Ziva reached out to hold Gibbs' hand as Eli looked at the couple with disgust.

'' What are you doing here?'' snarled Gibbs.

'' I am here to stop this ridiculus marriage.''

'' Clearly. Too bad it's gonna continue.'' said Gibbs, letting go of Ziva's hand and resting his own comforting hand on the small of her back.

'' Michael...'' said Ziva softly, looking at her father's former partner.

Michael turned his head, unable to look the younger Israeli in the eye. '' I am sorry Ziva.''

Ziva nodded. Even though she knew Michael could get away with almost anything he wished, she knew that Eli still was above him and if he wanted something, he would definitely get it, despite Michael's resistance.

Ziva looked at Eli. '' Why?''

'' _He _is not right for you.''

'' And how would you know?... Why do you have to spoil everything that is good for me?'' asked Ziva, tears of anger threatening to spill down her cheeks.

'' I am not spoiling anything. He is not good for you.''

'' Get your eyes checked, you arrogant bastard!'' snarled Ziva, making everyone take in a breath of shock. '' I am safe from harm, loved more than I have ever been and I am so happy. I wake up with a smile on my face every morning because of this man. I feel cherished and worth something. I am not just some pawn in a master game of chess. I mean something. He has done so much more for me than you ever could. Can you not see that the only poison and bad decision here is YOU!''

Eli flinched at his daughter's words, each one of them ringing true.

'' For once, could you not be a Director! Just for once! Just let me be happy, on my terms, just this once!'' cried Ziva furiously, ignoring a stray tear making its way down her cheek. The crowd looked at Eli and then back at Ziva. Gibbs moved his hand to rest on her shoulder, his calloused thumb rubbing soothing circle in an attempt to try and keep her from doing something stupid.

Eli looked away, then back again. '' I do not want him hurting you.'' he said lowly.

A murmur of surprise rippled through the crowd. Ziva frowned. '' The only person hurting me right now is you.''

'' Ziver...'' said Gibbs, nudging her softly with his nose. '' He's trying to protect his little girl.''

Ziva laughed. '' I am capable of protecting myself. It was his will that I could be.'' said Ziva, never taking her eyes off of the man she was supposed to call father.

'' You are all I have.'' said Eli, his voice not much more than a whisper.

Ziva stepped away from Gibbs and moved so that she was in front of Eli. '' And trying to pull me away from the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, is not a great way to make amends.'' she said softly. Their eyes connected and both Davids could see pain in each others gaze.

'' I am sorry, Zivaleh.'' said Eli, cupping his daughter's face.

Ziva looked at him. '' I am not ready to accept that apology. There is so much...'' she broke off and looked away before looking back. '' However, if you wish to start making a relationship between us, you have to accept that I am marrying Jethro. If you cannot, then we are done, here and now.''

Eli looked at Gibbs, the groom's hand resting inside his tux. Then he looked at the crowd, all of them regarding him with a hopeful look, especially Abby. He looked at Ziva. He nodded. '' I accept it... though I still dislike him.''

'' The feeling is mutual, believe me Eli.'' said Gibbs, making Tony and McGee smirk.

Ziva shook her head with a smile and looked at her father once more. '' There is a lot of ground to cover, to repair everything.''

'' I know.''

Ziva nodded and looked at Michael, who wore a smile. '' Would you both like to take a seat?''

Eli nodded. '' I would love to.'' he said, before sitting at the back of the small arrangement of chairs.

'' Don't be stupid, your daughter is getting married.'' said Jackson, patting the empty chair next to him. '' Sit here.''

Ziva watched her father and her very-soon-to-be-father-in-law with a smile. Gibbs held her hand and they stood at the front of the audience.

'' Sorry, Ziva, would you like to continue?''

'' Jethro,'' Ziva smiled and thought about everything that she had just said about him. '' I love you more than life itself and I am happy to share the rest of my life with you. Thank you for being the reason I wake up smiling every morning. Just... thank you for everything. You make me feel so cherished and I can only hope that I do the same for you.'' finished Ziva, a tear of happiness falling down her face.

Gibbs smiled and caught it with his thumb. '' I love you.'' said Gibbs.

'' A man of little words, ladies and gentlemen, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.'' muttered Tony, everyone laughed and Tony grinned sheepishly when Gibbs looked at him.

'' It is more than enough for me.'' said Ziva lovingly.

'' I now, pronounce you husband and wife.''

'' Finally.'' whispered Gibbs rolling his eyes, before pulling Ziva in for a kiss. Ziva giggled and returned the kiss. When she pulled away, she looked at her father.

There was a long road ahead, but with a little perseverance and a little David stubborness, she knew that they could do it. And if she was being honest, she was looking forward to being a Daddy's girl again.


	14. Mike

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Morning Routine

Romance/Humour

M Rating

**SPOILER! DON'T READ THE ITALIC AUTHOR NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO RUIN THE LAST FEW EPS OF SEASON 8!**

Of course now that the loverly pair have married... this fic gets a little more complicated, however, I believe I have come up with a plausible... thing :D Go me and my technical language XD

Thanks for the reviews and favourites and story alerts, they mean a lot :)

And is this soon enough, Ishty? :P *hugs*

Oh, Mike has _all _of his fingers in this... I hate that stupid woman Renosa for doing that to Mike... I'd do that and a whole lot more to that stupid, vile, evil... *looks up* sorry... :D

My bad, I'm not ripping on people who work in retail... you know, 'cause I work in retail ;)

Mike

'' Probie? Let me in!'' called one retired NCIS Special Agent Mike Franks, impatiently. The hand he was using to hold his luggage was beginning to hurt, not that he was complaining. The only reason he was calling out anyway was because the goddamn door was locked. Growling, Mike put his bag down and stuck his hand into his jacket pocket. He chuckled his that filthy chuckle when he pulled out his lock picking kit. He made quick work of the lock and walked into Gibbs' house when he finally got the door open. He nudged the door shut with his foot and dumped his bag on the floor by his feet.

'' Oh, Probie?'' called Mike with his gravelly voice. When he didn't get a reply, Mike frowned. He wandered into the kitchen and back out again, of course his probie wouldn't be in there. He made his way down to the basement and snorted in disbelief when he saw that it was empty, aside from the shell of the boat. Mike scratched his head before turning around and going back upstairs.

He opened the back door and stepped outside. He pulled his box of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket and flipped the lid open. Taking one out, he stuck one in his mouth and lit it. He decided that he would call Gibbs after a quick siesta... and another cigarette, of course.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Holding the groceries to her chest, Ziva shook her head at Gibbs' facial expression.

'' That is the last time I am _ever_ going grocery shopping.'' he said, holding a bag of groceries and walking with Ziva up to their front door.

Ziva chuckled. '' Of course you will.''

'' Are all till operators that stupid?'' asked Gibbs, his voice higher at the end of his exclamation.

'' No, he was obviously having a bad day, and clearly having you as a customer has not helped at all.''

'' It would have been easier to do it myself. In fact, it would have been easier to shoot him.'' declared Gibbs, using his free hand to find the front to key in his pocket.

'' Yes, probably. However, that would have meant a ton of paperwork and we all know how much you love paperwork.'' said Ziva, just as Gibbs opened the front door. He took a step back and let her pass first. He pulled the key out of the door and followed her in. He bashed into her and dropped his groceries.

'' Funny, Ziver. What the hell?'' he said, glaring at the back of her head.

'' Sh!'' snapped Ziva before indicating the bag at her feet. '' Someone has let themselves in.''

'' Oh, I hope they didn't eat my porridge.'' said Gibbs, prompting Ziva to turn and glare at him. He grinned and sniffed the air. '' Can you smell that?''

Ziva sniffed. '' Smoke, stale beer and beach?'' she asked, setting the groceries down on the kitchen table. Gibbs nodded and Ziva gave him a pointed look.

'' You never said Mike was coming to visit.''

'' I didn't know.'' replied Gibbs, honestly.

Ziva nodded and moved over to him. She rest a hand on his broad chest. '' You can pick up the groceries and I will see if he is still here.'' she said sweetly, patting his chest before walking away. Gibbs watched her move away before bending down to pick up the fresh vegetables that had fallen.

He had just finished putting everything away when Ziva appeared in the kitchen, a smile on her face.

'' What?'' he asked, folding up the bags and putting them in a drawer.

'' It would seem that Goldilocks is asleep in _our _bed.'' said Ziva. Gibbs grinned and watched as she moved off to pull a pan out of the cupboard.

'' Ahh...''

'' What?'' asked Ziva, placing the pan on the cooker and turning to look at him.

'' I guess we can't try out that new-''

'' Obviously not.'' said Ziva, cutting across Gibbs' sentence. Gibbs smirked and held Ziva from behind as she began washing some vegetables. His hands rest upon her hips and she grinned as her husband began to nibble on her ear.

'' No amount of suckiong up to me will make me change my mind, Jethro.''

'' Shame.'' said Gibbs hotly in her ear, making her grin. He continued to assault her neck, ear and jaw line with his lips and teeth until she giggled.

'' Jethro, I would prefer to keep all of my fingers.''

Gibbs kissed her jaw and let her go. '' Okay... anything I can do?''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mike woke up to the smell of something cooking. He stretched a little before swinging his legs around and out of the bed. He got up and rubbed his eyes.

'' God, I have to stop drinking on planes.'' he mumbled before leaving the room and making his way downstairs.

He went into the kitchen, expecting to see Gibbs and felt a little disheartened to see that the kitchen was 'gibbsless', not that he would admit it. He looked at the table to see a steaming hot plate of food.

He grinned. '' Room service is getting better around here.'' he said before going to tuck into the mouthwatering meal. He chewed on a mouthful before swallowing cautiously.

'' Where's the meat?'' he asked himself before cutting up his pastabake, searching for his favourite food group. After discovering that there wasn't any, Mike shrugged. '' I'm cooking tomorrow.'' he vowed before finishing his dinner.

Once he was finished, he put his plate and fork into the sink and went into the fridge to grab a beer. He walked out of the kitchen and down to the basement, knowing that Gibbs would definitely be there this time. He stood on the top stair and was about to descend them when he heard voices.

'' I'm actually surprised.''

'' It is not healthy to eat meat with every meal.''

'' Yeah, I know, but I wasn't expecting a vegetarian pasta bake to be so good.''

'' Thank you, Jethro...'' came Ziva's voice, lowly.

'' Oh, I meant, I know it would've been good because you made it-''

'' Stop digging Jethro, I knew what you meant.'' said Ziva, laughter in every syllable.

A comfortable silence covered the basement, the only thing that could be heard was the rhythmic sanding of the boat. Mike sipped his beer and decided to make his prescence known, at least until Gibbs started talking again.

'' How's your dad?'' he asked, exchanging the comfortable silence for a less than comfortable topic of conversation.

'' He is... fine.'' came Ziva's rather short reply.

'' Is that it?''

The sanding stopped and Mike heard footsteps, probably Ziva's. He knew she liked to pace when she was trying to speak about something that bothered her.

'' Our relationship will not happen overnight and despite promises, it has not changed much in the past two weeks.''

'' Do you honestly think it will change that quickly?''

'' No.'' huffed Ziva.

'' Well, good Ziv, these things take time. Look at me and my dad, things there still aren't a hundred percent-''

'' No, just ninetynine point nine recurring. I think you forget that your father is much less of a bastard compared to mine.''

'' Hey, what did I say the second 'B' in Gibbs was for? It's my dad's last name too, you know.''

'' I know... I just cannot help but feel that the repairs are taking too long, I know that it will take time but-''

'' Ziv,'' came Gibbs' gentle voice. Mike raised his eyebrows, he'd never heard his probie talk like that.

'' Maybe your dad is taking his time because he feels it's best to. He's taking time to assess the damage and think of the best way to fix it. It's the best way to do it. And it is definitely the best way for you and your dad. Trust me, Ziv. It'll be alright.''

There was a momentary silence until Ziva broke it. '' Since when are you so wise? Who are you and what have you done with my husband?''

The two of them looked up as Mike spat out his beer. '' Mike!'' they called in unison.

'' You're married, Probie?'' spluttered Mike, taking in the two NCIS agents holding each other, as he made his way downstairs.

Ziva glared at Gibbs. '' You did not tell him?''

'' No.''

'' Jethro-''

'' I can't believe you got hitched... again.'' said Mike, looking at his old junior agent.

'' Well, I did.''

'' Well, of course you did! I can't believe you didn't tell me... or invite me for that matter.''

'' Mike, we sent an invitation.''

Mike thought hard and frowned, that would probably have been the envelope Amira drew all over and decided to give to the fish in the sea. '' I didn't see it.''

Ziva moved away from her husband and over to Mike. '' You would not have liked it anyway. You would have been made to wear a suit.''

'' Oh, well then-''

'' You would have had to sit through endless drama, without a drop of alcohol.''

''Damn-''

'' And do not get me started on the lack of meat and smoking.''

'' Jeez, good job I didn't show.'' Gibbs grinned at Ziva's attempt to make Mike feel better.

'' However, you are here now.'' said Ziva softly.

Mike smiled and pulled Ziva into a hug. '' Welcome to the family, my lady.'' Ziva held Mike tight.

Gibbs watched the embrace with a smile. He knew that there was a connection between Mike and Ziva, most likely as a result of the shared beliefs and values and Ziva's ability to speak Arabic, but he never knew how deep that connection went.

Mike let Ziva go and looked at Gibbs after placing a hand on Ziva's shoulder. '' I know I first threatened you when I first found out about you two, but now that you're married... again, I thought it'd be necessary to re-evaluate.''

'' Shoot.'' said Gibbs.

'' Don't tempt me, Jethro.'' said Mike, making Ziva giggle.

'' Ok.''

'' Don't hurt her Probie. 'Cause if you do... I'll marry her.''

'' Over my dead body.''

'' Again with the temptations!'' Ziva parted with a heartfelt laugh and she moved back over to Gibbs. Once he had her within arms reach, he pulled her to him and wrapped an arm around her waist.

'' Congratulations you two, I mean it.'' said Mike, nodding and raising his half empty bottle of beer.

'' Thanks Mike.'' said Gibbs, before pressing a kiss to Ziva's hair.

Mike nodded again before turning to look at Ziva. '' Right, now about these meat free dishes...''

**ITALIC AUTHORS NOTE:**

_Not gonna lie, I shed a tear or five million, I wasn't as bad as my friend though :D I can't believe that he died... though watching him on screen, he looked sick, though I am glad he went on his terms :) NCIS has lost a good character :'( _

_This is for Mike! :) _


	15. Kort

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Morning Routine

Romance/Humour

M Rating

A/N: Okay, I want to get this fic finished before next Monday, so, there will be several updates over the rest of the week. I can count on you loverly peoples to review, yes? :)

Enjoy x

Kort

Letting his head fall onto the keyboard for the third time that morning, Tony groaned. The case they were currently working on had hit a dead end. Apparently killing a marine was not as simple as it used to be, and neither was the solving process. As much as the team liked a good round of 'whodunit', they were fed up.

'' Got anything?'' asked Gibbs, walking into the bullpen a tray of cups in his hand.

'' Hit a dead end.'' said Tony.

'' Me too.''

'' As have I.'' sighed Ziva, rubbing her temples. She had been getting a few headaches recently and staring at a computer screen did not help in the slightest.

Gibbs frowned at Ziva's actions before handing each member of the team a much needed cup of coffee or, in Ziva's case, tea.

Ziva took a sip out of her cup and smiled at her husband. '' Thank you Jethro.''

'' S'alright.'' said Gibbs, quietly.

'' Oh, crap.'' said McGee. The others looked at him in shock.

'' Language, Timothy!'' said Tony.

Gibbs glared at Tony before looking at McGee. '' What?''

'' I have something.''

Ziva got up and went to stand behind the tech expert. '' Oh, crap.'' she said, repeating McGee's earlier exclamation.

'' Ziva! You of- sorry, Boss.'' said Tony, avoiding Gibbs' stare by looking at his screen.

Ziva looked at Gibbs. '' The Marine killed, had ties to the CIA. It appears that he was a mole for one of their investigations.'' she said, frowning at the prospect of a joint case.

Gibbs sighed. '' DiNozzo?''

'' Yeah, Boss?'' his head still hidden by his computer screen.

'' Call the CIA, let them know we found their mole.''

Tony's head popped up. '' You serious?''

'' It is better to do it this way than to have an agency fall out.'' said Ziva, retreating to her desk.

'' She's right. Just do as you're told, DiNozzo.'' said Gibbs, moving over to his own desk. He looked over at Ziva and frowned as he watched her put, what looked like, some form of painkiller into her mouth. She only did that when there was a type of pain really bothering her. He hummed in thought, he'd have to keep an eye on that.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Waltzing into the bullpen like he owned the place, Trent Kort smirked. '' Thank you for the courtesy call, Agent Gibbs.'' he said, his British accent making Tony cringe. Gibbs rolled his eyes and nodded at McGee. The youngest male on the team clacked at his keyboard, making the picture of their dead marine appear on the plasma.

'' You know him?''

Kort took a step closer to the plasma.

'' Careful, wouldn't want to get your sliminess on the screen.'' said Tony.

Kort raised his eyebrows at Tony before looking back at the screen. '' Whatever, DiNozzo. Yeah, the marine's name is Zack Jameson. He was a translator for the Corps, and us.''

'' What did he translate?'' asked Ziva, getting up and moving to stand next to Kort.

'' That's classified.''

'' When you think you've gotten used to that sentence from his mouth.'' said Tony, shaking his head.

Kort spun to look at the goofy agent. '' It's classified for a reason, DiNozzo. Trust me, it benefits you more than us.''

Gibbs shrugged a shoulder. '' That's fine. I'm sure Director Shepard will be more than happy to get involved. Ziva...'' said Gibbs, moving off to go up the stairs. Ziva followed him, leaving Tony, McGee and Kort alone in the bullpen.

McGee watched Tony and Kort eyeing each other up. With a fed up sigh, he stood. '' I'm going to go and see Abby.'' he said before leaving the two men to it.

Tony watched McGee's retreating form with horror. Great, now he had Kort all to himself.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Stopping just outside Cynthia's office, Gibbs looked at Ziva.

She regarded him with a frown. '' What?''

'' Are you okay?'' he asked quietly, he leant on the closed door as his wife watched him warily.

'' I could be better, Kort could not be here.'' she muttered before smiling at an agent who passed them.

'' True,'' agreed Gibbs with a smirk, but it went just as quick as it came. '' I was actually talking about how you're feeling.''

Ziva looked at him, confused. '' I am unsure-''

'' I saw you knocking back a few painkillers earlier. If it's cramps or whatever, then fine, I just wanna know if you're okay.''

Ziva smiled. '' Oh, that. I had a headache, I still do but it is fine.'' said Ziva, smiling at the caring her husband was displaying.

He nodded. '' Okay, if-''

'' If it gets worse, I will let you know.'' promised Ziva. Satisfied with her answer, he kissed her gently on the cheek before opening the door he was leaning on. He let her pass first before following. As he followed her in, he prayed that Tony hadn't killed Kort.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tony found himself growing frustrated at Kort being at NCIS. All the guy was doing was standing in the bullpen looking at the plasma. Stupid, know it all, smarmy, conniving, slimy-

'' Penny for your thoughts, DiNozzo.'' said Kort, not taking his eyes from the screen in front of him.

'' Yeah, something like that.'' said Tony, his gaze burning the back of Kort's shiny head. A cheshire cat-like grin appeared on his face at Kort's next utterance.

'' Why did Gibbs take Ziva?''

Maybe he didn't know everything after all. Though, he was still the other adjectives...

'' You don't know?''

Kort turned to look at the rather smug looking Italian. '' Know what?''

'' Are you messing with me? Surely you know.''

'' Know what?'' asked Kort.

'' I can't believe you don't know.''

'' What?'' asked Kort, he was beginning to get annoyed with Tony and his stupid ramblings.

'' I can't believe a smart, know-it-all, intelligance agent like you, doesn't know...'' laughed Tony.

Kort, unimpressed by Tony's actions, turned back to the plasma screen. '' His age has probably caught up with him,'' he said, referring to Gibbs. '' However, I can't say the same for you, DiNozzo.''

McGee walked into the bullpen to see a pissed looking Kort and Tony in hysterics. The junior agent hoped Tony hadn't done anything stupid, of course, knowing Tony...

'' Tony, what-''

'' Get your partner under control, Agent McGee. He isn't doing wonders for your Agency's reputation.'' said Kort harshly.

McGee looked at Tony then back at Kort. '' I'm sure if Agent DiNozzo is laughing the way he is, it's because you've said something that cause such a reaction. Obviously what you said, that caused such a reaction, has or probably will embarass your own Agency.'' said McGee, standing at his full height.

Tony stopped laughing as he watched McGee defend him. His Probie, who'da thunk? Tony got up and inwardly flinched at the glares being exchanged. So he did what he would normally do. He made things worse.

'' Tim! He doesn't know about Boss and Ziva!''

McGee looked at Tony in surprise. '' Really?'' He turned to Kort. '' Where have you been? Everyone knows about it.''

Kort clenched his jaw, his temples pulsing out the side of his head. If he didn't get a straight answer...

'' Tony! McGee! I hope you are both being nice to Agent Kort.'' came Ziva's voice as she came back into the bullpen. The two NCIS agents looked at her and laughed.

Ziva shook her head. '' Go and see if Abby needs help.'' said Ziva, the volume of their laughter bothering the headache she had.

'' I've already seen Abby.'' said McGee breathlessly.

'' Ducky, then.'' she said, glaring at them.

Taking the hint, they left the bullpen, leaving a trail of laughter in their wake. Ziva sighed and looked at Kort. '' I apologise. They can be a little infuriating.'' she said before moving over to her desk.

'' How d'you put up with it?'' he asked.

'' I do not. Jethro does.'' she said tiredly. She froze.

'' Did you just say 'Jethro'?''

Ziva closed her eyes before opening them again. Do you know what? She didn't care. '' I did, yes.''

Kort frowned at her and walked towards her desk so that he was standing right in front of it, looking down at her. That's when he noticed the rings on the fourth finger of her left hand, sparkling in the sunlight pouring in from the skylight.

'' It is true.'' he said quietly.

Ziva looked at him. '' What is?''

'' Your marriage to Gibbs.''

Ziva raised an eyebrow. '' I was not aware that the CIA had an interest.''

'' Not really,'' he said, watching Ziva type at her computer. '' How does your Director cope?''

'' She has her ways.'' replied Ziva, not looking at him.

'' I thought _he _had rules.''

'' He does, but apparently he thought that one of them was worth breaking.'' she replied quietly, taking a moment to think about what she had said. She smiled and continued with what she was doing.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs exited the elevator with a fresh cup of coffee in hand. He looked to see his Ziver and Kort deep in discussion. He strained his ears to pick up their conversation.

'' _How d'you manage when you're both in the field?_'' A British accent floating to his ears.

'' _We just do. We try our best to not let our platonic relationship into any situation. Of course we still care for each other but as soon as our relationship becomes a distraction, I will move teams_.''

'' _Is that hard?_''

'' _Sometimes, but I wish to stay on this team so I keep feelings to a minimum_.''

'' _Gibbs probably manages easier than you do_.''

'' _You would have to ask him that_.''

Gibbs watched Ziva with a smile on his face. She was probably the only person on his team that spoke to their current guest in a civil way. He guessed that it was because they were both foreign in the US, putting up with stereotypes and prejudices. Gibbs was kinda glad that someone was civil to the CIA Agent, even if he wasn't.

Hw began walking over to them and looked at Ziva. '' Where are McGee and DiNozzo?''

'' Here Boss.'' said Tony. He looked at Kort and sniggered.

Gibbs smirked and produced a piece of paper from his jacket pocket.

'' That classification you were talking about? Yeah, you can forget that,'' he thrust the paper into Kort's hands. '' Read us in.''


	16. Vance

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Morning Routine

Romance/Humour

M Rating

A/N: My bad if there are spelling mistakes, typos you name it. I am a bad person, yadda yadda yadda, try to enjoy :)

OH! Thanks for the reviews by the way and .? I am glad you like it :) Oh and this is for ZivaFan2481, I love your reviews :) Thank you :)

Vance

Jenny sat in her chair facing the door, her hands clasped together, her forefingers meeting in a rhythm. Soon she'd be on a plane to LA, a mixture of business and pleasure calling her name. Of course, if she had to leave the Agency for two weeks, she'd needsomeone to keep an eye on her people. She cringed at the thought of Gibbs being in charge and using her office. Sure, he'd do a good job, but the threat of him using the lock on the door, for more than meetings between himself and other agents, was too much.

She stood and looked at her table in the middle of her office. The image was burned into her mind but at least she had a new table. Jenny looked at her watch and sighed in frustration. Where was he?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Where's Ziva?'' asked Gibbs, walking into the bullpen after seeing Abby.

Tony and McGee looked up to see that Ziva's desk was empty. '' Um...''

'' I never heard her leave, Boss.'' said McGee honestly.

Gibbs smirked and shook his head. If anyone could get up and leave without anyone noticing, it was Ziva. '' Don't worry, Tim.'' assured Gibbs before sitting at his desk. He reached for his Starbucks cup just next to his penpot and frowned when he discovered that the cup was empty. '' Going for coffee.''

'' There is no need.'' said Ziva, walking into the bullpen with a brown paper bag and four cups on a tray.

Tony looked at the the time. '' It's lunch time?''

'' Yes, Tony.'' said Ziva, rolling her eyes. She passed Tony his coffee and a sandwich with a smirk.

'' Ziva-''

'' No Tony, too much fast food is bad for you.'' said Ziva, handing McGee his coffee and sandwich.

'' Thanks Ziva.'' said McGee happily before unwrapping his sandwich.

'' I know that but-''

'' No buts, DiNozzo, just eat.'' said Ziva, before walking over to Gibbs.

'' Here you go.'' She handed Gibbs a coffee and a sandwich with a kiss on the cheek for good measure.

'' Thank you Ziver.'' The Israeli smiled sweetly before moving to her own desk. She sipped her tea and unwraped her own sandwich.

'' You know, lunch is early.''

Ziva looked at Tony and then at the other two. '' Well, if you like, I can take everything back.'' She smirked as all three males tucked into their sandwiches.

The team ate and worked quietly, at least until Tony decided to show that he enjoyed his meal.

'' Agent DiNozzo, I hope your manners are as good as your lunch..

The team sniggered as Tony sat up to see Deputy Director Vance looking at him, toothpick in mouth.

'' Burping after a meal is polite.''

'' Yeah, in Italy.'' said McGee.

'' I'm Italian!''

'' Yet you are in America.'' teased Ziva, a grin on her face.

Tony looked at Vance and then at Gibbs. '' Excuse me.'' he said lowly.

'' Atta boy, DiNozzo.'' said Gibbs, making McGee and Ziva exchange grins.

Vance rolled his eyes. So this is what he was in charge of for the next fortnight. Lord, give him strength. He bit down on his toothpick and went up the stairs. Gibbs' gaze followed him until he disappeared.

'' What the hell is the Toothpick doing here?'' growled Tony.

'' The Director is going to LA for a couple of weeks.''

'' Business or pleasure?'' asked Gibbs, looking at Ziva.

'' Both.''

'' How d'you know that?'' asked McGee, looking at Ziva.

'' What was I before I came to NCIS?'' she asked rhetorically.

'' Why is she getting Vance in? Boss has been acting Director before.'' said Tony.

Ziva looked at Gibbs and tilted her head, her bottom lip in between her teeth.

Gibbs smirked. '' Oh...''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' So you think you are up to it?''

'' Of course. It's what you called me for.'' said Vance.

Jenny smiled. '' Good. Oh, just one other thing.'' she said, her hand on the door handle.

'' Yes?''

'' You're aware of Gibbs and Ziva?''

'' Who isn't?''

'' Right, with that obvious fact in mind. Try not to leave them alone together, especially in my office.''

Vance looked at the red head with a confused expression on his face. '' Why?''

'' They've got a reputation for being... spontaneous. Do you like my new table by the way?''

Vance looked at her, both cryptic messages clicked together and making perfect sense. '' No, really?''

'' Oh yeah...''

'' Well, I can assure you nothing will happen.'' said Vance.

'' Good. Oh and thanks, Leon.''

'' No worries.'' said Vance, before sitting down in Jenny's chair.

'' Don't get too comfortable.'' smirked Jenny, before opening the door and leaving her Agency in Vance's hands. She walked doen the stairs to see the MCRT working. She walked further and stood next to Ziva's desk.

'' You going already, Director?'' asked Gibbs, drawing out Jenny's title.

'' Yes, my car and plane are waiting. Please behave... especially you two.'' she said, glaring at Gibbs and Ziva.

'' Jen, when have I ever misbehaved?''

Ziva snorted and looked at Jenny's horror stricken face. '' We will behave, Jenny. I promise.''

'' Thanks Ziva.'' said Jenny before leaving the edge of the bullpen and going into the elevator.

Gibbs smirked at his wife before looking at his watch. '' If you've done your paperwork, you can have the rest of the day off.'' said Gibbs. McGee and Ziva began gathering their things while Tony sighed.

'' Where are you going?'' asked Ziva.

'' I'm going to see what Vance's game plan is and then I promised I'd go with Abs to the pet store with her for Jethro... Keep your mind out of the gutter.'' said Gibbs as a grin spread across Ziva's face.

'' I was not going to say a word.'' said Ziva.

Gibbs stood in front of her. '' Uh huh,'' He kissed her softly on the lips. '' I'll see you at home.''

'' Okay.''

'' Don't worry about dinner, I'll bring something back.''

'' Okay.'' said Ziva. The two shared another small kiss and Ziva walked out of the bullpen with McGee while Gibbs went up the stairs.

'' My life sucks.'' said Tony, typing on his keyboard in the empty bullpen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva opened the front door and stepped inside. After closing the door behind herself, she pulled her ponytail loose and walked upstairs to change into something more comfortable. Once she had changed into her yogapants and tanktop, she went to the bathroom and closed the door. She sat on the edge of the bath and pulled a small rectangular box out of her bag.

Pulling a while stick from the box, she would definitely find out now, well, after she worked up the courage to use the stick. Swallowing her fears, doubts and insecurities, she stood. She had to know.

After she had taken the test, Ziva put it down and washed her hands. She paced back and forth in the bathroom, mentally counting down the time she had to wait.

Closing her eyes, she turned around and reached for the test. Breathing out to steady herself, she opened her eyes to look at the results. She closed her eyes to take it in before putting the stick back insode the box. She put it back into her bag and jumped as she heard her husband calling her name.

'' Coming!'' she called back. She went downstairs and threw her bag so it was ready for her to grab when she went to work the following morning.

Gibbs turned to see his wife walking into the kitchen. '' Hey.''

'' Hey,'' she replied, kissing his jaw from behind as she wrapped her arms around his broad chest. '' You are home early.''

'' Yeah, I know,'' he said, pulling various containers that smelt like Thai out of a bag. '' Vance got straight to it and Abs was in and out of the store like a shot.''

'' Oh.''

Gibbs turned around and rest his hands on her hips. '' You okay?''

Ziva smiled. '' Of course. I am just hungry.'' she said, poking him in the side to make him go faster.

'' Alright. Go on, I'll bring it to ya.'' he said a smile on his face. Ziva rubbed his back affectionately before moving to the living room.

Gibbs smirked before continuing. '' Hey, did you know we're not allowed to be alone together at work? I was thinking... I wanna beat our score.''


	17. Holly Snow

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Morning Routine

Romance/Humour

M Rating

A/N: Hey, like I said, I wanted these out real quick, so here's the next chap. To be honest, I'm not a massive fan of Holly Snow... she's very snake like, especially the way she is towards Gibbs... Ha! Maybe she and Kort should hook up... Ooh! That's an interesting set up... hmm...

Oh! And for those of you who are actually reviewing and leaving signed reviews, I WILL reply to them... when I've stopped running around like a headless chicken ;) Thank you so much for the reviews for the last two chaps so far :) I've loved reading them and well, keep it up :)

This SHOULD have been up yesterday, but I was so busy... Anyone else seen the newest Harry Potter film yet? It was AH-MAY-ZING! :D

Mistakes are mine and all that jazz *jazz hands*

Holly Snow

'' I am glad you called me Agent Gibbs, you'll need my help.''

Gibbs looked at the woman beside him and smirked. '' Didn't have much of a choice.''

'' You can trust me Jethro.'' came a sensual and husky voice floating through the air and hitting Team Gibbs' hearing organs. Tony looked up to see Gibbs walking towards them with Holly Snow hot on his heels.

'' Oh boy.'' he said before looking down. Ziva closed her eyes as Holly's sickening scent reached her nostrils.

'' Well, Agent DiNozzo.'' said Holly smiling at the Italian.

'' Er... Boss?''

'' Miss Snow will be helping us out for the rest of the case. Okay?'' he said, looking at Ziva.

The Israeli jerked her head before standing up. '' I am going to see Abby.'' she said, not even sparing a glance at the woman near her.

Holly watched Ziva walk away before smiling at the team leader. '' So, you wanted me to see a video?'' she asked whilst stepping into Gibbs' personal space.

'' That'd be helpful.''

Holly chuckled lowly. '' It's going to cost you, Special Agent Gibbs.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abby watched as Ziva paced back and forth. Something was clearly pissing the Israeli off, if her rants were anything to go by.

'' Ziva?''

'' I mean, she just waltzes in and expects the Agency to bow in her presense. She is a dirty, filthy-''

'' Ziva!'' called Abby shocked at how the roles had been reversed. Normally it was Abby pacing and rambling. Ziva stopped and looked at Abby, shocked that the Forensic had risen her voice.

'' Right, what's the matter?''

'' Holly Snow is here.'' said Ziva, leaning against Abby's evidence table.

'' Why?''

'' Apparently we need her to identify a suspect.''

'' Really? Did they work with her or something?'' asked Abby, folding her arms across her chest.

'' For.'' said Ziva.

'' But that's not what is bothering you...'' said Abby, looking at Ziva.

'' No. If we need help so be it, but why does it have to be her?''

'' You don't like her.'' concluded Abby.

Ziva looked at Abby. '' Honestly? No, I do not. I hate how she behaves around Jethro-''

'' Ah! Say no more Ziva. I get it,'' said Abby, patting her friend's shoulder. '' Why don't you just let her know that el jefe is off limits?''

'' Because, it is not professional, Abby. I cannot just walk up to him and kiss him... we would get into trouble.'' said Ziva lowly, fiddling with her Star of David.

Abby frowned. In all the years she had known the Israeli, she had never known her to be so jealous. '' Ziva, don't you trust him?''

Ziva looked at her, a mixture of different emotions in her eyes. '' Of course I trust him. It is her I do not trust.''

'' Well-''

'' Abby, I trust him. With my life.'' said Ziva clearly pronouncing each syllable to emphasise her point.

'' Okay.''

'' Abby...'' warned Ziva, noticing that Abby's expression wasn't as focused as it was a moment ago.

'' What?''

'' Do not get involved.''

'' Okay.''

'' Abby!''

'' I won't say or do anything, okay?'' said the Goth before moving over to the Israeli to hug her.

Ziva returned the hug and sighed when her phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, she smirked. '' He must know we are talking about him,'' She said before flipping her phone open. '' David... I am with Abby... Of course, I will be right up.'' Ziva hung up up and looked at the Forensic.

'' What?'' asked Abby innocently.

'' Do not-''

'' I won't! Now, go! Shoo!''

Ziva smirked and left the lab. Abby bit her lip and hoped that her favourite couple weren't in jeopardy. She could only imagine the heartbreak and the tears that would inevitably follow. Oh God! What if one of them left? Abby made up her mind with a determined nod. She was NOT going to let Holly Snow ruin the best thing that happened to Gibbs and Ziva.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva walked into the bullpen to see Holly sitting in her chair with _that _grin on her face.

'' There you are. I need you to go with McGee to a Hannah Davies' house. McGee's got the address.'' said Gibbs, looking at his wife. He inwardly flinched when he saw her jaw clenched.

'' Yes, Agent Gibbs.'' she said, giving him a pointed look. Oh yeah, he was in trouble. He watched her walk over to her desk and look at Holly.

'' Could you pass me my bag, please?'' she said, as if the manners were added on as an after thought.

'' Of course.'' said Holly, passing up Ziva's bag, her nose wrinkled in disgust.

'' Problem?'' asked Ziva, taking the bag and shouldering it.

'' It's not exactly something I'd be seen with.''

'' It is standard issue.'' said Ziva, fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

'' Oh, like your pants.'' said Holly, looking at Ziva's black cargos.

The males watched as Ziva physically bit her tongue. '' McGee?'' called Ziva before walking off towards the elevator. McGee got up and followed Ziva, nodding at Gibbs' silent instructions to see if she was okay. Gibbs looked at Tony, who regarded him warily. This would not be pleasant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Are you okay?'' asked McGee, quickly looking at Ziva before looking back at the road. Ziva had silently decided that she was too angry to drive, a fact that became known to McGee when Ziva turned her nose up at the keys to the Sedan.

'' I am fine.''

'' No, you're not. If you were alright, you'd be driving.''

Ziva smiled gently. '' True.''

Stopping momentarily at a red light, McGee looked at her. '' Come on, Ziva.''

The car started moving again and Ziva looked at McGee.'' I do not like that woman.'' she sighed.

'' Me neither. That comment about your pants was harsh. I like your pants, it's nice to see that not all of the females think it's compulsary to wear skirts.''

Ziva looked at him and he faltered.

'' What I mean is-''

'' It is alright McGee, I understand what you are trying to say.'' said Ziva, patting his hand affectionately. '' You are a good friend, Tim.''

McGee's cheeks coloured and he nodded. '' Is that everything?''

'' For now, yes, thank you.'' said Ziva, watching as they pulled up in front of their address.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Abs?'' called Gibbs as he stepped into the lab. Holly winced as they walked into what felt like a brick wall of noise.

'' Abby!''

The volume went down and Abby smiled. '' Hey Gibbs! And, you.'' said Abby, immediately getting what Ziva meant about Holly and personal space. She was practically on top of the former Marine.

'' Are all of the females on your team usually this hostile?''

'' Oh, I'm just getting started.'' said Abby, folding her arms.

Gibbs frowned. '' Abs, do you got anything?''

'' Nope.''

'' Abby-''

'' I seriously don't. You can check out all of my equipment if you want.'' offered Abby, knowing exactly what Gibbs' answer would be.

'' Okay... Are you alright, Abs?''

Abby raised her eyebrows and turned around to go into her office. No way, not while that... thing was there.

'' You know, I'm starting to think that people here don't like me.''

'' You wouldn't be the first.'' said Gibbs, watching Abby in her office. Ziva had been down here earlier, maybe it was something to do with that.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Jeez, I can just imagine what Boss is going to say.'' said McGee, wincing at Ziva's split lip. Their suspect had turned a little violent and had lashed out at Ziva. While the Israeli sported a bloody nose and a split lip, their suspect was lucky to still be conscious.

'' I have had much worse injuries, Tim.'' said Ziva, walking towards the car. They had near enough reached it when Ziva's bag decided to break.

'' Oh, come on!'' cried Ziva, as everything in her bag spilt onto the ground. McGee, being the gentleman he was, bent down to help her pick everything up. He frowned when he picked up an empty pregnancy text box and his eyes went wide when he saw the actual test. He picked it up and looked at Ziva, who had her eyes closed, as if she was wishing the ground would swallow her up.

'' Ziva-''

'' Not now, McGee.''

'' But-''

'' I said not now.'' said Ziva, standing up and getting into the car. McGee bit his lip. How was it that he managed to find himself in these situations?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Leaving Holly in Tony's capable hands, Gibbs made his way back down to Abby. He went through her lab and into her office to see her hugging Bert to her chest.

'' Where is she?'' asked Abby, not looking up.

'' With Tony. Now are you going to tell me what is going on?'' Her next question struck him something fierce.

'' Do you love Ziva?'' she asked, looking up at him, her emerald eyes shining.

'' Of course I do, Abs. She's everything.'' said Gibbs without hesitation.

'' So what's up with Holly?''

'' What?''

'' She seems more than comfortable standing and being where Ziva should be.''

'' Abs, what the hell?''

'' I'm looking out for my friend.''

'' Abby,'' Gibbs grabbed her by the shoulders. '' I would _never _hurt Ziva, especially not like that. Ever.''

Abby looked at him through narrowed eyes. '' Promise?''

'' I swear on Kelly's grave.'' he said quietly.

'' I believe you,'' said Abby, moving to hug Gibbs. '' Now, tell Holly to back off or Ziva will, hopefully with a knife.''

Gibbs kissed Abby's cheek and returned the hug.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

After getting rid of their suspect. McGee and Ziva stood in the elevator. McGee looked at his co-worker out of the corner of his eye before moving to flip the switch.

'' McGee!'' growled Ziva, as the elevator stopped.

'' What do I say?'' What do I do?''

Ziva looked at him, confused. '' Wha-''

'' It's clear you don't want to talk about it, so do I deny everything? Forget? Talk to me. Or at least tell me what to do.'' pleaded McGee, holding the pregnancy test out to Ziva.

Ziva took it off of him and looked at him. '' I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything.''

'' Okay, does Boss know?''

'' No.'' said Ziva.

'' I didn't know you and Boss were even trying.''

Ziva chuckled. '' Neither did I.''

McGee looked at her. '' Ziva, you have to tell him.''

'' You think that I would not? It is not as if I can hide it.''

McGee nodded and flipped the switch.

'' So do I act surprised when you announce it? Or shocked?''

Ziva laughed and hugged him. '' You are a good man, Timothy McGee.''

McGee returned the hug and they exited the elevator after the doors slid open. Whilst walking towards the bullpen, Ziva slipped the test into her pocket.

'' Ziva! Oh my gosh!'' cried Abby, moving to hug the Israeli. Gibbs frowned when he saw Ziva's face and he looked at McGee, who looked at the floor, unable to look at his boss.

'' Ooh, looks like Hannah did a number on you there.'' came the sultry voice. Abby and Ziva broke apart glaring at the unwelcome female.

'' You need to be careful that I do not do a number on you.'' snapped Ziva, finally reaching the end of her tether. She walked past her team, leaving the bullpen in favour of the bathroom. Abby laughed and Tony sniggered.

Holly looked at Gibbs. '' Are you going to let your Agent talk to me like that?''

Gibbs stood. '' You're right. I should talk to her.'' he said before leaving.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Hey.'' said Gibbs, walking into the female toilets. Ziva watched him as he checked to see if they were alone before locking the door.

'' Are you alright?'' he asked, watching her clean her face up.

'' Yes. I will have a few bruises-''

'' That's not what I meant.''

Ziva looked at him and gently bit her lip. '' Actually, no. I am not alright,'' she waited for Gibbs to reply, when he didn't, she continued. '' That _woman _has done nothing except annoy me and anger me since she came. I cannot help but get the feeling that she feels that she can get away with it.''

'' That's just who she is. She's always been like that. It's how she gets what she wants. It's how she survives.''

'' And have you ever given her what she wants?'' asked Ziva, stepping into his space so that they were nose to nose.

'' No. Not like that.'' he answered, his blue eyes boring into her mocha ones.

Ziva nodded and moved her head to rest on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. '' I'm not stupid enough to give up the best thing that ever happened to me. You're everything and you always will be.''

'' Always? No matter what I do or say?''

'' Always. No matter what you do or say.'' repeated Gibbs, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. Not taking her eyes off of him, Ziva reached for his hand and pulled it so it rested on her pocket. She felt him reached in and pull out the test. He looked down and she bit her lip, not caring that it hurt.

He looked back up at her. '' You're pregnant?''

Ziva nodded and Gibbs pulled her close, a beaming smile on his face. '' I'm gonna be a dad.'' he whispered, before pulling her into a gentle kiss.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' How dare she speak to me like that.'' murmured Holly. The team rolled their eyes, their patience with the woman running out.

'' I hope Special Agent Gibbs sorts her out-''

'' You'd better back off from him, you know. He's married.'' said McGee, glaring at the woman.

Tony and Abby shared a look of surprise before watching to see what Holly would do.

'' Is he?''

'' Yes, while you were checking him out, you should have checked his ring finger.'' said Ziva, as she and Gibbs came into the bullpen.

'' Really? Well, who?'' asked Holly, looking at Ziva.

'' You're glaring at her.'' said McGee. Ziva smiled sweetly at Holly.

'' Her? You've got to be kidding me.''

As soon as that left her mouth, something on Abby snapped. '' No. We're not kidding. Ziva is twice the woman you'll ever be. The fact that she can make men smile without taking her clothes off says a lot about you! She gives Gibbs much more than you could ever offer. You sneak around and expect everything to be given to you on a silver platter, well guess what lady, it ain't gonna happen this time. Go back from whence you came, Holly Snow, 'cause you're not welcome here.''

Everyone's jaw in the bullpen fell open, including Holly's. When Holly didn't move, Abby continued.

'' Don't make me break out my ability to kill without leaving a trace, 'cause I will.''

Holly grabbed her bag and stomped off, not sparing the team or Gibbs a second glance.

'' Wow, remind me not to piss you off, Abs.'' said Tony, smiling.

Ziva left Gibbs' side and walked over to Abby. '' What did I say about not doing anything?''

'' Um-''

'' That is what I thought. But thank you Abby.'' said Ziva.

Abby pulled the Israeli into a hug. '' Anytime, Ziva.''


	18. Sarah McGee

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Morning Routine

Romance/Humour

M Rating

A/N: This is only gonna be a small chapter because I genuinely can't think of anything to write.

And I also have a sore finger, in a plaster. Who knew stacking shelves could be so hazardous? Seriously, one shelf just tore through my cuticle... damn it hurts- Sorry, rambling :P

Thank you so much for the reviews so far :) They mean a lot :)

Sarah McGee

'' Come on, Tim. Open up!'' The door swung open and McGee smiled.

'' Sarah!'' said McGee, pulling his little sister into a hug.

'' Tim.'' smiled Sarah, returning the let her go and went to pick up her bag. She smiled and walked past him into the living room.

'' Oh Sarah? You should know that-''

'' What are you doing here?'' asked Sarah, looking at the MCRT's Senior Field Agent.

'' Tony's here.'' said McGee, finishing his sentence.

'' Well, well, well. If is isn't Little Miss Peanut-Butter-Pizza-Loving -McGee!''

Sarah turned and looked at her brother, her eyes pleading. Much like she used to do when she wanted something that belonged to him.

'' Tell me he isn't staying, Timmy.''

'' Tell her, McGoo!'' said Tony, pointing at the male McGee.

'' Tony's only here until tomorrow.'' soothed McGee.

'' Ah! Why?'' cried Sarah, shuddering at the thought of being in the same building as the obnoxious agent.

'' His apartment is being fumigated-''

Sarah folded her arms. '' Oh, really? What a coinciden-''

'' I checked, Sarah. There's no way I'd do that to you on purpose.'' soothed McGee.

'' Hey! I'm right here, you know.'' said Tony, glaring at the two siblings.

'' Oh...'' whined Sarah, letting her head fall onto her brother's chest.

'' Come on,'' said McGee, pulling his sister to stand straight. '' Let's put your stuff in my room.''

After they sorted out who was sleeping where, the three sat down for a bite to eat.

'' Will you stop?'' cried Sarah after Tony scraped across the bottom of his bowl for the fifth time.

'' Who? Me?''

'' Tim!''

McGee sighed. '' Tony, knock it off.''

'' Orobie, I'm shocked-''

'' Why does he have to be here?'' asked Sarah, folding her arms. '' Can't he stay with Ziva?''

Tony chuckled and McGee rolled his eyes at the Italian. '' Believe me Sarah, I'd have sent him that way if I could.'' said McGee.

'' Why couldn't you?''

'' Ziva has a baby on the way.''

Sarah looked at Tony and then at her brother. '' No way! Oh my God! When can I see her? When is is gonna be here? Is it a boy or girl?''

'' Woah! Questions MiniMcGee.'' said Tony, putting his hands up like a barrier.

'' The baby is due in two months. We don't know if it's a girl or-''

'' We have a betting pool going,'' spoke Tony, his mouth full. '' I think it's a boy.''

'' And what is going to happen to that money?'' asked Sarah.

Tony swallowed his mouthful. '' I'm thinking a nice cruise in the Medit-''

'' I would use it to buy the baby something.'' butt in Sarah, not letting Tony finish.

Tony looked at her, a grin on his face. '' Of course you would. You're a McGee.'' he laughed.

Sarah looked at her brother. '' Who's the father? It better not be him,'' she said, pointing at Tony. '' 'Cause I may just kill myself, the thought of that poor child with a father like him...''

Before McGee could answer, Tony laughed again. '' You haven't read your brother's newest book, have you?''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Special Agent L.J Tibbs descended his basement stairs, his footsteps drumming out a beat and alerting his partner of his presense.

'' You're home early.'' said the older agent to the figure blending in with the shadows.

The figure smiled and stepped forward into the natural light from the moon shining in the ebony sky through the window. '' I know. I could not help myself,'' came the accented voice. '' Besides, I am not the only one who wanted to see you.''

Tibbs smirked and stepped forward to meet his partner halfway. He stretched out his arm, smiling happily when his calloused hand rest upon a swollen abdomen.

'' Not long to go now.''

'' No,'' said Tibbs softly, his hand caressing the large bump protecting his unborn child. He moved his hand slowly from the bump to caress his partner's face. '' This pregnancy is doing amazing things to you, ya know.''

A soft chuckle echoed throughout the basement. '' I still mess up my idioms.''

'' Lisa, I wouldn't have it, or you, any other way.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Agent Gibbs is the father of Ziva's baby?''

'' Uh huh, they're married too.'' said Tony.

Sarah smiled at her brother and then grinned at Tony. '' Tough luck... Tommy.''


	19. Michael Rivkin

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Morning Routine

Romance/Humour

M Rating

A/N: Here's the penultimate chapter of MR, I hope you enjoy it :)

Thanks for the story alerts and favs I get through my email every so often, they make my day :)

Please R'n'R, I'd love to hear your thoughts and answer questions :)

For ZivaFan2481, a gift for making me motivate myself :)

OH! ZC, if you're reading this, it may get a little angsty, just thought I'd let you know ;)

Enjoy :)

Michael Rivkin

Stepping under the hot spray of the shower, Gibbs yawned. It was 0550 and he was ready to kill himself for telling his team to be in for 0700. Normally, he wouldn't bat and eyelid at such an early start but his wife would just not leave him alone last night. Of course, being the brave soul he was, he let his wife have her wicked way.

The silver haired marine jumped as he felt a pair of slender arms attempt to wrap around his waist. He heard a huff of frustration and grinned as he turned around to face Ziva. He rest his hands on her belly before moving to stand behind her.

He kissed the spot where her neck and shoulders joined. '' You're supposed to be in bed.'' he murmured, his lips not leaving her skin. He grinned at her annoyed sigh.

'' I know, but I am fed up of being in bed.'' said Ziva, leaning against Gibbs, enjoying him caressing their unborn child.

'' Ducky said-''

'' I know what Ducky said. However, I am not Ducky and Ducky is definitely not me.''

Gibbs raised his hands to her shoulders and rubbed some tension away. '' You're stressing.''

'' Do you blame me?'' asked Ziva, her head turned so that she was looking at him out of the corner of her eye. That was a recent habit she had picked up, to be honest, it freaked him out.

'' Are you going to be alright on your own?'' he asked.

Ziva turned around to face him. '' Yes, of course, I will be fine.'' she said leaning forward to press a kiss to his jaw.

'' Good. Now, when I go, where are you going to be?''

Ziva sighed and rolled her eyes. '' Jethro...''

'' Ziva?''

'' In bed, because I am a good, pregnant, useless wife.''

'' Ah Ziva...'' sighed Gibbs turning the water off. He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before helping Ziva out.

'' Thank you Jethro.'' said Ziva.

Gibbs wrapped a towel around her. '' Anything for you.'' he said, pressing a kiss to her wet hair.

They walked back to their bedroom and Ziva smiled seductively. '' Would you help me?''

Gibbs chuckled. '' As much as I'd love to _help _you, Ziv, I'm only human.''

Ziva laughed. '' Is the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs admitting defeat?'' she asked, knowing exactly which buttons to press. He looked at her and she shook her head, tutting.

'' Are you turning down sex?''

'' Well, when you put it like that...''

'' I only need five minutes, Jethro.'' sang Ziva, her lower lip between her teeth. She inwardly smirked knowing that the former marine would not say 'no' and he wouldn't leave without finishing the 'job'.

'' Only five minutes, otherwise I really will be late.''

Ziva let her towel fall. '' Four fiftynine, fiftyeight, fiftysev- AH!''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Daddy David alert.'' muttered Abby to Gibbs. The team looked up to see Eli walking towards the bullpen.

The Israeli Mossad Director stopped and looked at the seat where Ziva should be. He looked at his son in law. '' Where is she?''

'' She's not here.'' deadpanned Gibbs.

'' Evidently.'' said Eli, raising an eyebrow.

'' She's at home, resting.''

Eli nodded. '' Good, she does not have long to go. She needs her rest. Lord knows she deserves it.'' said Eli, a trace of bitterness in his voice. Gibbs picked up that the bitterness was not, in fact, aimed at Ziva or him. It was aimed at Eli.

'' Yeah, I know,'' said Gibbs, before looking at his father in law. '' What are you doing here?''

'' I have a series of meetings to end in DC-''

'' Bit of a coincidence that they're all around Ziva's due date.'' muttered Tony lowly, but not low enough that Eli couldn't hear him.

Eli smirked at the Senior Field Agent. '' It is no coincidence I assure you.''

Gibbs smiled to himself, it was nice that Eli was here for the birth of his grandchild. His own dad, Jackson, would be arriving during the week for the same reason. Gibbs was about to open his mouth to speak when his phone rang.

'' Yeah, Gibbs?'' He sighed. '' Okay.'' He flipped his phone shut and reached into his drawer for his gun.

'' Boss?''

'' Grab your gear, dead marine in Quantico.''

Gibbs watched his two agents jump to it and he began to follow them to the elevator before he stopped and looked at Eli. He decided to play nice, for Ziva's sake, because he was NOT about to admit that the older Israeli was growing on him.

'' You gonna be okay?''

'' Yes. I have your Director's company to look forward to.''

The two exchanged an arrogant smirk before moving to go their seperate ways. Once again, Gibbs stopped and turned around. '' Hey Eli?''

Director David stopped his climb and looked at his daughter's husband. '' Yes?''

'' Ziva'll be glad you're here.''

Eli nodded and continued up the stairs while Gibbs rolled his eyes and moved to go into the elevator. As he stood there, he smiled to himself as he could've sworn that he saw a smile on Eli's face.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva yawned before opening her eyes. She turned her head to see that it was 1130. She rest her hand on her large bump.

'' Oh, my baby, you must not let me sleep in so late. Though, I would not say no to another hour or two of sleep.'' Ziva's stomach rumbled and she received a kick for good measure. '' Alright, we will go to sleep _after _we eat.'' said Ziva, getting up with great difficulty. She went downstairs and into the kitchen humming a song she had heard her husband singing to their child when he thought she was 'asleep'.

After she had put some slices of bread into the toaster,she set about making herself tea. '' Would tea be alright? Or would you prefer some juice?'' she said before smiling at how ridiculous she must sound. However, her baby kicked her, making her grin.

'' I guess tea is okay then.'' said Ziva, resting her hand on her bump as the baby kicked her again in reply. Ziva waited for the kettle to boil and while she did she looked at her bump. It was hard to believe that she was to be a mother in less than three weeks. She remembered a question Ari had asked her when she had just turned twenty, she had been at the height of her Mossad career.

'' _Where do you see yourself in ten years, Ziva_?'' he had asked.

'' _I do not. I see my name on a plaque_.'' she had replied honestly.

Ziva shook her head and rubbed her bump affectionately. Never in a million years did she see herself married to a man who would go through hell and back for her, nevermind about to embrace motherhood.

She was just stirring her tea when the toast popped out of the toaster. The sudden noise made her jump and she up the nearest weapon she could find, in reflex. She shook her head, annoyed at her behaviour. Putting the butter knife down, she smirked as the baby inside of her kicked for the unnecessary shock.

'' I am sorry, my child.'' said Ziva, rubbing her bump. She moved to pick the toast when a knock at the door made her jump again.

She moved cautiousky to the front door. '' Who could it be at this time?'' she asked her bump. Obviously it was a stranger as any friend of TeamGibbs knew that the door was always unlocked for them. She opened the front door and felt her heart thumping in her throat as she looked at the tranger at the door.

'' Shalom, Ziva.''

'' Michael, what are you doing here?'' asked Ziva, a protective bump subconsciously moving to rest on her bump.

Michael smiled. '' I came to see how my old flame was doing.''

'' Michael, you are bleeding.'' said Ziva, her eyes on the trail of red running down his 's hand went up to touch the cut running through his eyebrow and Ziva's brow furrowed in sympathy.

'' Come inside and I will clean it up for you.'' said Ziva, stepping aside to let her former partner in.

Michael nodded and followed Ziva into the house. He sat where she indicated and waited. He looked around the living room to see photos of Ziva and Gibbs. He turned his head as Ziva waddled towards him with a First Aid kit in hand.

'' Sit still.'' instructed Ziva, as she pulled out a sterile wipe. '' This will sting.'' she warned.

'' I know.'' said Michael, though he still hissed as Ziva pressed the wipe to his cut. They sat in silence as Ziva tended to his wound.

'' How have you been?'' asked Michael.

'' Busy.'' said Ziva.

'' Obviously.'' said Michael, his eyes resting on Ziva's bump.

Ziva's cheeks tinged and she sighed. '' Funny.''

'' The baby is Special Agent Gibbs', yes?'' he said. Ziva stopped what she was doing and she looked at him. She had heard the venom in Michael's voice. That was the thing about Michael, she knew exactly what he was feeling even if he didn't want to show it. She got up.

'' Yes, it is. What is it to do with you?'' she asked, stepping away from him to close the first aid box lid.

'' Isn't he a little old to be a father?'' he asked, standing up. '' Actually, isn't he a little old to be with you?''

Ziva gave him an annoyed look. '' Excuse me?''

'' He is a little old to be fathering a newborn, yes?''

Ziva's jaw dropped in disbelief. '' Is that why you are here? To try and upset everything I have?''

Michael stepped towards Ziva and took her hand in his. '' Ziva, I haven't stopped thinking about you. We are meant for each other. We suit so much more than you and Agent Gibbs.'' he said, his almost black eyes boring into her mocha ones. '' I would even raise that child as my own.''

Ziva snatched her hand out of his grasp and stepped away from him. '' The hell you will. Jethro and I are going to raise this baby together. I love him and he loves me, that is all you need to know. Whatever happened between us, well, it happened. It is in the past, Michael. I have moved on, and so should you. I am happy where I am.''

'' I know you, Ziva David. You're not happy. You are stuck indoors for the remainder of your pregnancy, and who is to say you won't continue to be stuck indoors after your child is born?''

'' I will be stuck indoors with a child, my child! I will watch my baby grow in a safe environment, I do not want-''

'' Ziva! Listen to yourself, look what that _American _has done to you.'' he spat. '' You need to leave him.''

'' What? No, I love him.'' Ziva shook her head and she gave Michael her best 'Gibbs glare'.

'' What happened to the Ziva David I knew?''

At that comment, something in Ziva snapped. '' My name is Ziva Gibbs and you will do well to remember it. Get out, Michael! You are not welcome here.'' said Ziva.

Michael raised an eyebrow in silent protest, but the other one soon followed when Ziva pulled a gun from underneath the cushion on the sofa. She pointed it at him and his jaw clenched. If there was one thing he remembered about Ziva, it was that she never missed.

'' Do not make me repeat myself.'' she threatened, taking the safety off with expert hand.

Michael made his way to the front door and he stepped outside after he opened it. He looked at Ziva and the gun she was holding. '' You are making a huge mistake, Ziva.''

'' Not as huge as yours, Michael. Now stay away from me and Jethro. You had your chance, do not ruin Jethro's.'' said Ziva, watching Michael's retreating form. Once Ziva was satisfied Michael had gone, she lowered her weapon and let out a heavy sigh. She turned to go inside and she locked the door behind her. She walked slowly to the living room and put the gun back in its place before resting a hand on her bump. She closed her eyes as the child squirming inside of her was becoming a little too much.

'' I am sorry, my child.'' she said for the second time that day, before moving in the direction towards something she knew would calm her and her baby down.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Getting out of his Sedan, Gibbs walked along his front path, he paused as he reached the front door as there was an eerie sensation of being watched. He looked over his shoulder, his ice blue gaze sweeping over the street. When he felt that there wasn't anything there, he turned back to the front door and he tried to open it. He frowned at the fact that it was locked, Ziva never locked the front door. He unlocked the door and he walked in. He walked over to the basement, simple logic telling him that if Ziva had locked the door, she would go somewhere she felt safe.

He descended the stairs to see Ziva lying underneath the shell of a boat.

'' It is 2200.'' said Ziva, not taking her eyes off of the section of the boat above her.

'' I know.'' said Gibbs, walking over to her. He leant on part of the boat to look down at her. '' You eaten?''

'' Why are you so late?'' asked Ziva, ignoring her husband's question. She looked up at him and only then could Gibbs see the worry all over her face.

'' We got a case. Are you ok-''

'' What case?'' asked Ziva, satisfied with his 'case' answer. She was interested to know what case she was missing out on. Besides, it would take her mind off of what happened earlier.

'' Dead marine-''

'' Duh.'' said Ziva.

Gibbs grinned. '' Well, Duck first thought the marine had died from asphyxia-''

'' Strangulation?''

'' No, there weren't any marks.'' said Gibbs, joining his wife under the boat.

'' Carbon monoxide poisoning?'' guessed Ziva.

'' No, his skin wasn't red,'' said Gibbs, resting a hand on Ziva's belly. '' So, Ducky cut the guy open and yadda yadda and Abs did her usual. The marine was poisoned.''

'' Really? With what?''

'' A neurotoxin of some description. I fazed out at that point.''

Ziva laughed, feeling better now that her husband was home. '' Do you have a suspect?'' she asked, sitting up.

'' Yeah, but the problem is that we have more than one prime suspect.''

'' Ouch.''

'' Uh huh.''

Ziva moved out from under the boat and stood. '' I do not know how I can be tired, I spent the majority of my day sleeping.'' she said, after she yawned and stretched.

Gibbs got up off of the boat and went over to pull Ziva into a hug. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. '' You okay?''

'' I am better now that you are home.''

'' Oh! I got something to tell you.''

Ziva gasped. '' You are pregnant too? Oh, Jethro, I am so happy for you.'' she joked, as they both walked up the stairs.

Gibbs laughed and poked her in the arm. '' No, I'm not pregnant. Do I look like a seahorse?''

'' I guess not...'' said Ziva in mock disappointment.

'' I have to tell you that Eli is in town.''

Ziva turned to look at him, her face lit up like a Christmas tree. '' Really?''

Gibbs nodded and smiled. '' Yeah. Obviously, he's got meetings and things to attend, but he's here for you and his grandkid.''

Ziva beamed and hugged her husband tight, a tear escaping from her closed eyelids. '' Damn hormones.'' she laughed, wiping it away.

'' I'll point him in your direction if you want.'' offered Gibbs, helping his wife up the second set of stairs.

'' Yes. Of coursee.'' said Ziva. They walked into their bedroom and got ready for bed.

'' I never thought Eli would care.''

'' About what?'' asked Ziva, pulling a large shirt over her head.

'' Any child of ours. I mean, it's good he wants to get involved but I just never thought he'd want to.'' said Gibbs.

'' It is his first grandchild. Even if we were not on speaking terms, I believe he would still be curious.'' said Ziva, getting into bed, smiling at the weight being taken off of her feet.

'' Probably.'' said Gibbs tiredly. With great difficulty, he got into bed and groaned when Ziva tucked herself into his side.

'' Ziv... not tonight.''

'' I gathered that.'' said Ziva, grinning as he wrapped an arm around her.

'' Hmm.'' mumbled Gibbs.

Ziva yawned and closed her eyes. She fell into an easy sleep, as the safe embrace she was wrapped in wiped away any fears or thoughts she had about Michael. There was no way in hell anything bad would happen to her whilst she was with Jethro.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs groaned as the alarm on his side of the bed began to beep. With a quick stretch, he slapped the snooze button first time. Damn, he was getting good.

He felt a kick against his stomach, so he opened one eye. He smiled as he saw Ziva still asleep. Her lips slightly parted, her chocolate curls fanned out all over the pillow. He slowly propped himself up on an elbow and moved in to kiss his sleeping beauty awake. He watched her eyes slowly open, once her sleepy gaze found him, she smiled.

'' Good morning.'' yawned Ziva, her arms stretched out above her.

'' That it is.'' said Gibbs quietly, caressing one of Ziva's cheeks with a callaoused thumb. '' God, I love you.'' he whispered before pressing another kiss to her lips.

'' I love you too,'' she closed her eyes as she was kicked. '' Your child loves you also.''

Gibbs smiled and reached down to pull up Ziva's shirt until he could see her bump. He caressed Ziva's belly and pressed a kiss to it.

'' Did you see that?'' he asked as he saw an outline of a tiny foot.

'' No, but I felt it,'' said Ziva, watching her husband. '' Jethro?''

'' Hm?''

'' Do you have to go to work?'' asked Ziva quietly.

Gibbs looked at her. '' We're in the middle of a case, Ziv. As much as I'd like to stay home with you and the baby, I can't.'' Ziva sighed and pouted, genuine sadness spread across her features.

'' Gibbs' gut began to tie itself into knots. '' Once I finish this case, I'll be home at least until the baby is six months. That is a promise.'' he put a finger under Ziva's chin and made her look at him. '' Until the case is finished, Eli can keep you company.''

Ziva blinked and a stray tear rolled down her cheek. '' Okay.''

'' Ah, Ziv.'' said Gibbs, feeling his heartbreak. He pulled her into a hug. '' I'll be back soon.''

'' I miss you so much when you are gone.'' mumbled Ziva into his shoulder.

'' I miss you too. Trust me, keeping DiNozzo in line, is definitely a two man job.''

Ziva laughed and pushed Gibbs away. '' Go on, you will be late otherwise.'' she said, wiping her eyes.

Gibbs kissed her on the forehead and disappeared into the bathroom. By the time Ziva had completely stopped her tears, Gibbs emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his hips.

'' You were quick.'' commented Ziva.

Gibbs smirked. '' I don't have time to dawdle. I do have the time to do this, though...'' He crawled onto the bed, not caring if he was damp. He rest on all fours above her, her tummy meeting his. Gibbs bent his head down and kissed her.

'' This seems familiar.'' she smirked.

'' Uh huh.''

'' Can I steal your towel or are you a little pressed for time?''

Gibbs laughed and kissed her again. He got off of the bed, silently giving the Israeli her answer. '' You can steal it later if you like.'' compromised Gibbs as he began to dry himself. He could feel her gaze burning his skin in a delicious way.

'' Is that a promise?'' asked Ziva, clasping her hands together under her chin and fluttering her eyelashes.

'' Of course.'' smiled Gibbs. '' Just go easy on me, I'm only human.''

'' Yes, but you are an extraordinary human being. I doubt even Tony could last with my hormones.''

Gibbs pulled a shirt over his head before looking at her, confused. '' Your emotions have been fine.''

'' I was not talking about my emotions, Jethro.'' said Ziva seductively.

'' I can hardly last a week.'' he laughed as he pulled up his jeans.

'' But you try, ahuvi, and it is the trying that counts.'' said Ziva, clicking her tongue and pointing at him.

Gibbs chuckled as he slid his feet into his shoes. For the last time that morning, he walked back over to Ziva and he kissed her breath away.

'' I love you.'' he said, tucking a chocolate curl behind her ear.

'' I love you too.'' she said softly. Their eyes connected and they kissed again.

'' I'll see you later.'' he said, his lips hovering above hers.

'' Okay.''

'' I'll send Eli over if it's okay with you.''

Ziva nodded. '' It is fine. Have a good day.''

'' I'll try. It's not much of a good day without you.'' said Gibbs, inwardly cringing, but it was true.

Ziva pushed him away. '' Get out of here before I throw up, you big, old softie.'' she grinned.

He kissed her once more and then he left. Once Ziva heard the front door close and his car drive off, she snuggled back down and drifted off for a snooze.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Hey Boss, McGee and I have made a little progress with the case.''

'' Good.'' said Gibbs absentmindedly as he walked straight past the bullpen.

'' Er, Boss?'' called Tony as Gibbs climbed the stairs.

'' I wonder why he's going up there.'' thought McGee aloud, getting out of his chair to stand next to Tony in front of the plasma.

'' Maybe he wants to leave.'' suggested Tony.

McGee looked at the Italian. '' He wouldn't.''

'' Well, think about it. He's got a kid on the way and he's not exactly... young.''

'' So? Are you saying Gibbs is old?''

Tony looked at McGee and shook his head. '' No, that's not what I sa-''

'' It sounded like it to me, Agent DiNozzo.''

Tony flinched and turned around, expecting to see a pissed looking Gibbs, but he relaxed as soon as he saw it was only Eli, standing in front of Ziva's desk.

'' Director David, how are you?'' asked McGee politely.

'' I am well, thank you. Where is Agent Gibbs?'' he asked, cutting straight to the chase.

'' He's with Director Shepard, I think.'' answered McGee.

'' Do you know how long he will be?'' questioned Eli.

'' No, sir, but you're welcome to wait.'' said McGee, nuf=dging Tony before moving to sit at his desk.

Eli nodded before looking at Tony. '' Is there a problem, Agent DiNozzo?''

'' No, no problem.'' said Tony shrugging.

The bullpen fell into a silence until McGee spoke. '' Dammit.''

'' Whatsamatter, Probie?'' asked Tony, looking up.

'' It's kinda weird, but half of our marine's report is in Arabic, I think.'' McGee looked at Eli. '' Sir, I don't suppose you can read Arabic?''

Eli got up and walked over to McGee and looked over his shoulder. '' If you print me off a computer, I may be able to help you.''

'' Really? Uh, okay.'' said McGee, a little surprised at how Eli had actually agreed to help. He handed the older Israeli the report and watched as he moved to sit at Ziva's desk to work.

The bullpen fell into silence once more until Gibbs' voice penetrated the quiet. '' Nice to see that seat is being kept in the family.'' said Gibbs as he stood in front of Eli.

Eli took his glasses off. '' I was assisting your agent with a translation.''

'' Right... Why you here?''

Eli stood after tucking his glasses into his front jacket pocket. '' I came to see if it was alright, with you, for me to see Ziva.''

'' It's fine, she's expecting you.'' said Gibbs, taking mental note at how Eli's eyes twinkled. He had a feeling that neither Israeli would own up to their real emotions at the fact that the other was there.

'' Really?'' asked Eli, uncertain.

'' Yeah. She's looking forward to seeing you.'' said Gibbs, subtly encouraging him.

Eli moved around Ziva's desk so that he was standing next to his son-in-law. '' You are sure?''

''Positive, go on.''

Eli nodded and began to walk towards the elevator. '' Shalom.''

'' Bye! Tosspot...'' said Tony, muttering the last bit under his breath.

'' DiNozzo...'' warned Gibbs.

'' Well, he is! Don't you think it's funny how he's all nice all of a sudden now there's a baby on the way?''

'' Yeah, his grandkid. He never thought he'd live to see one, let alone be on good terms with Ziva. He's doing the right thing. Who cares if it's freaking you out, DiNozzo? Ziva's happy and that's all that matters.'' said Gibbs hotly. McGee smirked at Tony's telling off.

'' Boss-''

'' Can it DiNozzo.'' said Gibbs. He was happy to see that the Italian had the good grace to look sorry.

For the third time that morning, the bullpen fell into a silence. The only thing to be heard was computers humming, keyboards clacking and pens scratching.

Gibbs watched as McGee frowned and then got up to walk over to Ziva's desk. '' McGee?''

McGee stayed silent as he read Eli's translation. A smile spread along his face as he looked at Gibbs. '' Never guess who's gone and solved our case.''

'' Really?'' asked Tony.

'' Our marine's CO had major issues with our dead guy, Boss. Every complaint that could have been made, under the sun, was.'' McGee went over to his desk and clicked on his computer. '' Our marine's CO also has access to neurotoxins and as if that isn't enough, there's CCTV footage of him entering and leaving the lab, as well as a log in and out for our marine's station during Ducky's time of death.''

'' What are you waiting for? Gear up.'' said Gibbs. He pulled out his gun when his phone went off. '' Yeah, Gibbs.''

'' _Are you sure Ziva was waiting for me? She did not have anything planned?_''

Gibbs rolled his eyes. '' Yeah, I'm sure why?''

'' _Because she is not here._''

Gibbs' blood turned into ice as he heard his father-in-law speak. '' What?''

'' _I suggest you bring your team, Gibbs, there seems to have been a struggle._''

Gibbs hung up, his world spinning, shattering, turned upside down in just a matter of seconds. He couldn't breathe...

'' Boss?'' called McGee, his voice hardly there compared to the buzzings of anger, fear and guilt.

'' Ziva's missing.'' whispered Gibbs, almost chocking on his words.


	20. Michael Rivkin Pt2

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Morning Routine

Romance/Humour

M Rating

**A/N: **Final chap :'( Sorry for keeping you so long. Thank you for reading and reviewing your way through this fic. I've enjoyed your reviews and I am thankful for your support ^.^ :)

While it may be a little angsty, there is going to be a fluffy ending. So those with fluffy hearts, don't you panic! XD

**Recap:**

_'' Shalom, Ziva.''_

_'' Michael, what are you doing here?'' asked Ziva, a protective bump subconsciously moving to rest on her bump._

_Michael stepped towards Ziva and took her hand in his. '' Ziva, I haven't stopped thinking about you. We are meant for each other. We suit so much more than you and Agent Gibbs.'' he said, his almost black eyes boring into her mocha ones. '' I would even raise that child as my own.''_

_..._

_'' Do you have to go to work?'' asked Ziva quietly. '' I miss you so much when you are gone.''_

_..._

_Eli stood after tucking his glasses into his front jacket pocket. '' I came to see if it was alright, with you, for me to see Ziva.''_

_..._

_'' Boss?'' called McGee, his voice hardly there compared to the buzzings of anger, fear and guilt._

_'' Ziva's missing.'' whispered Gibbs, almost chocking on his words._

Michael Rivkin Part2

Gibbs schooled his features, he had to concentrate and focus if he wanted to find Ziva quickly.

'' Boss?'' prompted McGee, worry evident in his voice.

'' Grab your gear. We have to find Ziva.'' said Gibbs. Tony and McGee noted with shock that Gibbs' voice sounded dead and hollow. The last time he sounded like that, Kate had just died.

'' We'll find her, Boss.'' Try not to worry.'' said Tony as he and McGee left the bullpen.

Gibbs got up, ran up the stairs and walked into Jenny's office.

The redhead looked up angrily as she was interrupted. '' This had better be good-''

'' Ziva's missing. There's blood and sign of a struggle. I'm dumping our case onto Cassidy's team.'' said Gibbs in monotone.

Jenny's face fell. '' Do what you have to do. Bring her home, Jethro.'' she said, picking up the phone on her desk.

Gibbs nodded and left, not caring about who she was calling. He got into his car and raced home to see Tony and McGee going through his living room, taking photos and bagging evidence. Gibbs' heart sank. Tables were overturned, pillows were ripped up - feathers everywhere. A photo of him and Ziva smashed. He looked up to see Eli observing him.

'' Ziva put up a fight.'' said Eli, his conclusion reached as a result of the torn up living room.

'' That makes me feel so much better... thanks.'' said Gibbs sarcastically, his attitude towards his father in law uncensored in the lack of Ziva's presense.

'' Boss?'' called McGee.

Gibbs, Eli and Tony went over to McGee to see a bullet covered in blood on the floor.

'' It might not be Ziva's blood.'' said McGee, reading Gibbs' mind as he thought it.

Gibbs turned on his hee; and went to the kitchen, without speaking a word. The other three men watched as Gibbs flitted around the house.

'' What is he doing?'' asked Tony, watching his boss search specific areas of his home. Gibbs stopped and deposited no less than seven weapons onto the kitchen table.

'' Woah...'' said Tony. Eli smirked, knowing that the excessive amount of weaponary in the house was more than likely a result of his daughter.

'' There's one missing.'' said Gibbs.

'' You're sure?''

'' Yeah, her service weapon. I'll bet that the bullet is from her weapon.'' said Gibbs.

'' Right, so we have an injured man and a heavily pregnant woman to look out for.'' said Tony.

'' DiNozzo, McGee, finish up here.'' said Gibbs. He turned and looked at Eli. '' Instead of standing there and doing nothing, why don't you contact your precious agency to give us a hand? Make yourself useful.'' snapped Gibbs, before walking out of the house, unable to stay in what was his safe haven without Ziva.

McGee and Tony looked at Eli. '' Sorry.'' began McGee, trying to excuse his boss' behaviour. '' He's lost a lot-''

'' I am aware of what my son in law has lost, Agent McGee. He is upset and if he feels the need to take it out on me, then so be it.''

Eli's phone rang, prompting him to answer it. '' Officer Bashan, my friend, thank you for getting back to me.'' he said, leaving the house.

Tony and McGee wondered about Eli answering his phone in English. They suspected it was for their benefit, as he said 'Officer Bashan'. It led them to think that Eli had already contacted Mossad before Gibbs' harshly worded request. They revelled in Eli's bravery in taking Gibbs' wrath. Talk about taking a hit for the team.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva groaned, her vocal protest muffled by a dirty rag stuffed into her mouth. She tried to push herself up, but failed as her head hit a ceiling of some description. She settled back down, wincing as her head pounded. She frowned as she remembered how she managed to end up tied up, gagged and in the trunk of a car.

_Ziva woke up feeling refreshed. She had fallen asleep after she heard her husband leave for the day. After an extra hour of sleep she decided to start her day. She showered and got dressed before indulging in a large bowl of porrige - not something she'd normally eat but she had a craving. She was halfway through tidying up the house when she heard a knock on the door._

_She moved towards it and opened the door, her cheery smile disappearing as she saw who was on the other side._

_'' Shalom Ziva.''_

_'' Michael, go away!'' said Ziva angrily._

_'' But-''_

_'' Michael, back off, I swear to God...''_

_Michael didn't take the hint and he moved to go inside. Ziva snapped and punched him, sending him falling down the steps of the porch. She slammed the door shut and locked it before moving towards the kitchen where her service weapon and an array of knives were kept._

_She jumped as the front door was kicked ope. She turned her gun in her hand and she pulled the trigger, a bullet slicing through Michael's shoulder, her aim ensuring he wouldn't die but enough pain was given as a warning. If there was one thing everyone knew about Ziva, it was that she didn't miss. Ever._

_Michael cried out clutching his shoulder as his crimson blood seeped through his clothing and fingers. His eyes darkened and he lunged towards Ziva. Her pregnancy and his wound making the fight a fair one. They faught hard, destroying the living room until Michael picked up a framed picture and caught Ziva around the face. She clutched at her face, giving Michael precious seconds to grab the discarded gun. He pointed it at Ziva, his aim steady and lethal._

_'' You're coming with me.'' he said. '' I'm here to save you, Ziva. You'll understand better when we live this prison you call a home.''_

_Ziva wiped the blood trailing from her eyebrow down her face. '' Michael, I do not need saving. Jethro and I are happy. Leave us alone.''_

_Michael took two steps forward, invading Ziva's space. '' You're coming with me.'' he repeated, as if Ziva didn't say anything. He brought the weapon up to hit her over the head. Ziva fell onto him and he tucked the gun into the waistband of his jeans before carrying Ziva out of the house._

Ziva felt the car stop and she froze. Was she going to fight or do what he wanted? When the trunk opened it was clear that Michael had been expecting a fight as Ziva looked up to stare down the barrel of her own gun.

'' Get up, Zivaleh.'' said Michael softly. Ziva's ears detected the malice and danger behind what was supposed to be a caring tone.

Rolling her eyes, she pushed herself up the best she could, almost growling when Michael used his good arm to help her out of the trunk. Once she was up and out, she looked around, taking in her surroundings. She saw that they had travelled along a dirt road to stop outside a wooden cabin. There were many trees covering them, and even more as far as the eye could see. Ziva's heart sank. She doubted anyone would be able to find her, let alone hear her screams for help.

A jab with the butt of her gun made her move forward. They went into the cabin, an aroma of spices and pine hitting their sense of smell.

Michael closed the door and locked it before pulling the gag out of Ziva's mouth. '' Do anything silly, my love and I'll hurt you.'' said Michael, caressing Ziva's face.

Ziva nodded. If her arms weren't tied, she would have wrapped her arms around her belly... or snapped Michael's neck. '' Where are we?'' she asked.

'' An abandoned Mossad safehouse. There were a handful of people that know about this place.'' said Michael moving through the cabin, leaving Ziva alone. He eventually returned with a first aid kit.

He glared at the Israeli beauty standing in front of him. '' Patch my shoulder up.'' he said, when Ziva shook her head defiantly, he pulled the gun on her. '' Fix my shoulder or I'll shoot your bastard child.''

'' Alright!'' said Ziva, taking the first aid kit from Michael after he untied her. He sat down, the gun still in his good hand.

Apart from the occasional hisses of pain, they sat in silence while Ziva fixed up Michael's shoulder.

'' What are you going to do with me?'' asked Ziva quietly.

'' We are going to leave Washington to live in South America. I have contacts that can get us work.''

'' You do realise that NCIS will have a BOLO out by now?'' she said, finishing up with the gauze. '' We will not be able to get on a plane or boat without them knowing about it.''

Ziva stood, wiping Michael's blood from her hands onto her jeans. She was pretty sure what she was saying about the BOLO was true. That would've been the first thing Gibbs would have done.

'' I am aware. Which is why we are going to wait until you give birth before we move.'' he said, gingerly moving his shoulder around.

Ziva looked at him. '' I still have a while to go yet.''

'' If needs must, Zivaleh, I will hurry your birth along.'' said Michael darkly.

Ziva looked at him, a sickly feeling overcoming her. '' You wouldn't...''

'' I would.'' he confirmed, cupping her face. '' Do not test my patience, Ziva. I've yet to decided whether or not we keep your child.'' he said, walking away.

Ziva slowly sank to the couch at her knees. She would have to toe the line if she wanted to get herself and her baby out of this mess and back into her husband's arms. The problem was how long she could go, eventually she and Michael would come to blows, just as they used to do when they were a couple.

She leant forward as far as she could, her head in her hands. '' Jethro, hurry up.'' she whispered softly, tears threatening to fall.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs briskly walked into LAbby, his strides large and purposeful. He looked at Abby, thrusting a Caf-POW! in her direction. '' What d'ya got?''

'' I analysed the bullet found and you were right, Gibbs, it was from Ziva's weapon.''

Gibbs nodded, a more pressing question on his mind. '' The blood?'' he asked, almost too afraid to. Although, the chances were that if the bullet came from Ziva's gun, it meant that she more than likely fired it. Part of him swelled with pride and argued that there was no way in freakin' hell that Ziva would allow herself to be shot with her own gun. The other part of him worried, Ziva's agility had decreased as her size grew, the possibility of her getting shot was likely.

'' It's not Ziva's blood.'' said Abby happily, noting the small glimer of relief on her boss' face.

If Gibbs didn't have a hold on his emotions, his knees would have given way. '' Whose blood is it?'' he asked.

'' I don't know.'' confessed Abby. '' Though I know for sure it's not Ziva's, it would have shown up if it was. I'm running a new search now for who the shootee might be. I've tried every database I have access to, so with a little McGee magic, I've widened my search.'' said Abby.

Gibbs nodded and hugged her. '' Thanks Abs.''

'' We'll find her Gibbs, and your little Gibbslet. Don't you worry.'' soothed Abby, returning the hug with the same force she was receiving it.

'' Call me when you have something.'' he said, gliding out of the lab. He stepped into the elevator to come face to face with Ducky.

Gibbs deflated, wishing his friend didn't feel the need to talk so much. '' Not now, Duck.''

'' Jethro-''

'' Duck! Not now.''

'' I know you're worried, Jethro. You're worried it's going to happen again.'' said the Doctor, referring to Gibbs' first wife and child.

'' Duck...''

'' Jethro, if you keep yourself in the past, history _will _repeat itself.''

Gibbs looked at his friend, his icy glare doing little to intimidate the small ME. '' Is that all you came to say?''

'' No, my original reason for finding you is to tell you that I know how far Ziva is. This ordeal could stress her body enough to make her go into labour.'' warned Ducky.

Gibbs closed his eyes, his day was just getting worse. '' Alright.'' he said, leaving the elevator for the squadroom. '' We're working against the clock. Tell me you have something.'' he said, standing in the middle of the bullpen.

'' We interviewed your neighbours, Boss. They didn't see or hear anything-''

That didn't surprise Gibbs, the neighbour on his left was a deaf 82 year old.

'' -Although, they did notice a black Ford hanging around the neighbourhood. They didn't get a plate.'' said Tony.

'' That leaves us with nothing.'' said Gibbs annoyed.

'' No, we can assume that this was a professional job, narrowing your list of suspects considerably.'' said Eli, standing just outside the bullpen.

'' Professional job? Someone hired someone else to kidnap my wife and unborn child?'' asked Gibbs angrily.

'' It is a possiblity, Agent Gibbs.'' said Eli, '' You seem to have a knack for pissing people off.''

'' Right, this helps us how?'' asked McGee, worried Gibbs' already tested patience would finally wear out.

'' The Officer I left in charge of Mossad got back to me. He told me that there was a Mossad Officer that had gone missing.''

'' So, this was an inside job. You ordered one fo your officer's to take her.'' accused Gibbs.

Something in Eli visibly snapped. He had had enough of Gibbs' verbal lashings. '' What on this planet could I possibly gain by kidnapping my own flesh and bloos? Yes, it is no secret that there is much discontent between us, but I would not kidnap her. We have just started speaking properly.'' said Eli angrily. '' You are of no use to my daughter and grandchild like this. You are quick to blame others with the barest amount of evidence, such accusations will cause you more harm than good.''

'' I have a lot to lose.''

'' I know, as do I. The point is, if we fight, we are wasting energy that could be used to find my daughter, your wife.''

Gibbs gritted his teeth, he hated it when Eli was right. And he did something that he'd never normally do. He walked away, his emotions beginning to get the better of him.

Tony and McGee watched their boss walk away, barely registering the Mossad Director going after him.

'' Holy crap.'' muttered Tony.

McGee looked at him and nodded slowly. '' Yeah...''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Gibbs. Gibbs. Jethro!'' called Eli, following his son in law down a deserted corridor.

Gibbs stopped, letting Eli catch up to him. '' I should've stayed at home...'' he said, a lump in his throat.

'' What?''

'' Ziver, she asked me to stay home, like she knew something would happen.'' said Gibbs, his back to Eli. It was bad that he was here during this time, but for him to see Gibbs' emotions...

'' And what good would staying home have done?'' asked Eli quietly, really feeling for his son in law.

'' I could've protected her, like I'm supposed to.'' said Gibbs bitterly.

'' Or, if this really is a professional job, your body would be in Autopsy and my daughter would still be missing.'' pointed out Eli.

When Gibbs didn't reply, Eli pressed on. '' I know you are afraid, Gibbs. I see the fear in your eyes, alongside the anger and the hurt. As bad as this is, Ziva will be alright-''

Gibbs looked at Eli, anger radiating from his body.

'' Ziva has been in much worse situations, albeit not with an unborn child. Also I hear she has NCIS' best team looking for her.'' he said, noting with a small hint of pride that a new determination lit his son in law's eyes. They remained in silence until Gibbs' voice filled it.

'' I'm sorry.'' he said quietly, surprising both himself and Eli.

'' I do not wish to hear your apology. I understand.''

'' I meant about accusing you of taking Ziva.''

'' Again, I understand.'' Eli rest a hand on Gibbs' shoulder. '' Now, I believe I should inform your team of what my people have to say, yes?''

Gibbs nodded and led the way back to the bullpen. '' DiNozzo, McGee, Eli's got something.''

The men looked up as Eli began to talk.

'' I spoke earlier about a professional job, yes? I believe it is.''

'' Got evidence?'' asked Tony, listening carefully to what Eli had to say. Like the others, he was afraid, and they were running out of time.

'' It seems Gibbs' accusations towards me were almost correct, at least where people from my own organisation are concerned. I contacted Officer Bashan and he informed me that two of my Mossad Officers are missing.''

'' Who?'' asked McGee, warily watching Gibbs' hand curl into a fist.

'' Officers Rivkin and Michlan. One officer in particular stood out.''

'' Rivkin.'' snarled Gibbs through a clenched jaw.

Tony and McGee looked at their mentor. '' Boss?''

'' Ziva had a history with Rivkin.'' he stated plainly, though the team heard the anger bubbling very close to the surface.

'' Yes. Rivkin did not react well when it became common knowledge in Mossad that she was married. He threw himself into undercover Giza work, extremely dangerous even in Mossad. Most Officers that do that are not looking to return.'' said Eli gravely.

'' Like suicide?'' asked McGee.

'' Of sorts.'' nodded Eli. '' When we didn't hear from him, we assumed he had been killed.''

'' So, we're going after Rivkin?'' asked Tony.

'' Well-''

'' As much as I'd love to put the bastard out of his misery, there is no physical evidence connecting him to Ziva's abduction.'' said Gibbs.

'' Oh, but there is, Bossman.'' sang Abby, striding into the bullpen, her boots clanking. Abby picked up the plasma remote and clicked it, revealing Rivkin's face next to a picture of the blood covered bullet found in Gibbs' living room.

'' The blood on the bullet belongs to Mossad Officer Rivkin.'' said Abby.

'' Good, Ziva shot the bastard.'' said Tony.

'' Oh, that's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to him.'' muttered Gibbs darkly, his inner sniper locking onto his target.

'' Do not worry about clearing things up, Gibbs, I will deal with it.'' said Eli, pulling out his cell and pressing a number on speed dial. Gibbs moved over to his desk and pulled out his weapon, leaving McGee, Abby and Tony to look at each other.

'' What just happened?'' asked Abby, looking at the boys.

'' Gibbs just got a license to kill.'' said Tony. Watching as the two older men made their way back to the huddle in the middle of the bullpen.

'' Well done Ab-''

'' Hey, I only identified the shootee. I have no idea where they are.'' said Abby.

Gibbs looked at Eli. '' Any clues?''

'' You put out a BOLO, yes? Assuming he doesn't want to draw attention to himself, he will remain hidden, and in DC. Officer Bashan has just sent me co-ordinates to Mossad safehouses in Washington. Is MTAC available?''

'' Yeah.'' said Gibbs, leading the way.

'' What would MTAC do?''

'' We can pick up satelite images, find what safehouse they're in.'' said Gibbs. He and Eli rushing up the stairs.

'' Boss, d'you know how much-''

'' I have favours, Agent McGee and if that doesn't work, I find blackmail does.'' said Eli, his pace matching Gibbs'.

McGee, Tony and Abby watched the older men walk. '' You know, they're shit hot scary when they work together.'' said Abby.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva watched Michael pace back and forth. She had lost track of time, but she knew the day wasn't over yet. She had told Michael that she was hungry, but he didn't seem to hear her with the thoughts in his head. She had excused herself to the bathroom, inwardly cursing at how the windows were bolted. It scared her to think about how planned this was.

But now, her former partner was beginning to loose patience.

'' Why are you not in labour yet?'' he asked angrily, his black eyes flashing dangerously.

'' Because, it is not my time, I still have a couple of weeks to go.'' said Ziva tiredly, that wasn't the first time he had asked that question that day.

'' Can you not hurry it up? Make yourself go into labour.''

'' I can't. It is completely out of my hands. Why? Are you scared you will get caught?''

Michael struck Ziva across her already battered face. '' I am not scared.'' he growled, moving away as Ziva stood up.

She frowned as he gave a dark chuckle. '' But I bet your precious Leroy is.''

It was Ziva's turn for her eyes to darken. He had no right to mention her husband's name.

'' Yeah, I bet he is living through hell. I mean, he's lost one wife and child already... imagine the torment of loosing another set. I almost feel sorry for him-''

'' Shut up!'' snarled Ziva.

'' Touched a nerve, have I? Well, not to worry, I'm sure Jethro will stop worrying soon-''

Ziva threw a punch at Michael, sending him stumbling backwards. He moved forward and raised his hand to her but she blocked it. So, instead he raised a foot, kicking her in the stomach with enough force to send her falling to the floor.

Ziva cried out with pain, tears sprung to her eyes as she curled up, cradling her belly as best as she could.

Michael gave a smug grin. '' I guess we won't be waiting for long.'' he said, leaving her alone.

Ziva felt her baby squirm, making her feel sick. She groaned as a dull pain engulfed her body. As Michael heard her groans, he turned and stood over her, his caring, more human nature temporarily overthrowing the darkness and jealousy that had taken him.

'' Ziva, my love. I'm so sorry. I did what was best-''

'' Get away from me!'' gasped Ziva, tears leaking from her eyes.

Michael watched her flinch as he tried to lay a hand on her shoulder. '' Ziva...''

'' You wonder why I left you in the first place? You are an abusive, manipulative bastard.''

'' Well, maybe, if you did as you were told, you wouldn't be in this position.'' he snapped back. He watched as a wet patch grew around Ziva and his eyes lit up. '' You're in labour.''

He moved closer to her but Ziva kicked out with her leg, hitting him in the shin. '' Stay away!'' she all but growled as a contraction swept over her.

'' Fine, have it your way.'' said Michael, leaving Ziva completely alone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

An hour later, Gibbs, Eli and the rest of the team, including Abby and Ducky were en route to a Mossad safehouse somewhere in deep cover, a cabin in the middle of nowhere, to be exact.

After the fifth infrared failure, Gibbs was sure Rivkin had left DC, but Eli still had two more safehouses on his list. The next satelite imagery showed the team a safehouse with two people, one of which was heavily pregnant. They tuned in, in time to see a harsh kick being given to the pregnant woman. After seeing that Gibbs stormed out of MTAC and had made his way to the parking lot, leaving McGee to grab Ducky.

They arrived at the safehouse quietly, guns drawn. They silently surrounded the safehouse, all wearing their vests, Abby and Ducky waiting by the car.

'' We got a plan, Boss?'' asked McGee quietly, clicking the safety off of his gun.

'' Kill the sonofabitch.'' said Tony.

'' Agent Gibbs, if I may. Going in guns blazing may take a turn for the worst. Let me talk to him.'' said Eli, his voice emotionless.

Gibbs scoffed. '' So you can get him out of the US without punishment?''

Eli sighed. '' You are going to have to trust me.'' he said, his words making Gibbs remember their earlier conversation.

'' Fine, but one wrong move and I'll kill you both.'' warned Gibbs.

Happy with Eli's nod, the team let Eli go in first and they followed. They walked down the hall to hear heavy laboured breathing and muffled cried of pain. Feeling restlessness from Gibbs, Eli held out his arm, silently commanding Gibbs to wait.

'' How long until the child is born?''

'' Urghh, I don't know!'' cried Ziva, pain crystal clear in her voice.

'' How about you let her go to a hospital, maybe they will get you an approximate estimate.'' said Eli, turning the corner, the team following him, their guns trained on Rivkin.

'' Director David.'' breathed Rivkin, standing soldier straight.

'' What are you doing?'' asked Eli.

'' Trying to create a better life for my partner. That American is not worthy of such a treasure.''

'' I told you once, Michael, I will tell you again. I love Gibbs. I always have done and I always will do, there is nobody better.'' panted Ziva.

Michael turned to face Ziva, his hand reaching for the gun in his waistband. In the blink of an eye, two shots rang out followed by Michael's screams. Eli and Gibbs lowered their guns, a bullet from each taking out one of Rivkin's knees. On his way to Ziva, Gibbs stood on Michael's face, shattering his nose.

'' Nice touch.'' panted Ziva, reaching for him.

Gibbs helped her up and she doubled over, clutching her belly. '' Ziv-''

'' The baby is coming, Jethro. Even with your driving I do not think I could last until we got to a hospit-AH!''

'' DiNozzo, get Ducky. McGee, handcuff that asshole.'' ordered Gibbs, holding up his wife as he manouvered them out of the room and to a bedroom.

Gibbs helped Ziva onto the bed and he closed the door, giving them a moment alone. He helped Ziva take her jacket off and he fluffed up the pillows behind her before sitting on the edge of the bed, taking one of her delicate hands in both of his calloused ones.

'' I have to admit,'' panted Ziva, '' I was worried you would not get to me in time.''

Gibbs bent down to press a kiss to Ziva's clammy forehead. '' Me too, but we're here. Your dad was great by the way.''

Ziva smiled before grunting. '' Jethro...''

Gibbs moved onto the bed so he was sitting behind Ziva, her head on his chest. '' Sh, not long to go. Ducky's here.''

'' And Abby?''

'' Yeah... like I could leave her at NCIS.''

'' Jethro?''

'' Hmm?''

'' I love you. I really do.'' said Ziva, as Ducky and Abby came into the room.

'' I love you too.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eli paced the hall nervously. He had raised his daughter to be fearless, to withstand pain but the cries coming from the room at the far end of the hall were scaring him.

'' Relax, Gramps, she's alright.'' said Tony, playing on his phone.

'' Can you not hear the noise she is making? She does not sound fine to me.''

'' You try pushing something the size of a melon through a hole the size of a grape.''

Tony, Eli and McGee winced and they stood to attention when they heard a cry and a door swing open.

'' The baby is here!'' cheered McGee, as Abby came into the hall.

'' Yeah, it's so cute! Even if it is covered in gunk. Come see!'' said Abby, beckoning the three men along. They began to walk into the room when Tony kicked Rivkin sitting on the floor, making his cry out.

'' Don't move.'' he snarled as he disappeared into the bedroom.

'' Oh, Ziva. Well done.'' praised McGee, taking in the sight of Gibbs, Ziva and a newborn sitting together on the bed.

'' So, girl or boy?''

'' Girl.'' said Gibbs, a proud smile on his face.

McGee smirked at Tony. '' You owe me twenty bucks.''

'' Does she have a name?'' asked Eli quietly.

Ziva looked up from her newborn daughter to look at her father. '' Aba? Come here.'' she said, patting the space next to her, on the side opposite to Gibbs. Eli walked over and he sat down carefully, peering at the sleeping child in Ziva's arms. Ziva turned to give the baby to Eli for him to hold.

'' That is your grand daughter, Elysia Gibbs.'' she said proudly, watching as Eli cradled the child close to him.

'' She is beautiful... like her mother.'' he said, watching Elysia yawn.

Ziva smiled tiredly, leaning into the kiss that Gibbs was pressing to her head. For Ziva, this moment was precious. She never thought she'd be sat around a family she loved, presenting a daughter she never thought she'd have, to the man she never thought she could call father. She felt blessed and cherised, especially with the blue eyes marine by her side. She smiled happily.

She was complete.


End file.
